Ending in Ebony
by Itadakimasui-chan
Summary: Suigetsu is a lonely, bored, and poor sixteen year old. Sasuke is a rich orphan in constant search for his brother. If the lavender-eyed teen could lead him to Itachi, what would Sasuke do to get answers? SasuSui yaoi with lemons in later chapters.
1. Redeeming Loneliness

_Hello! This is my first fanfic i've posted on this site, so I hope it's alright. I've read so many fanfics that I couldn't resist attempting to make and post one on here! ^-^_

_I recently converted to the fandom of SasuSui, considering I was looking for a yaoi couple to resemble by best guy friends who are secretly bi and like eachother. I was thinking of Naruto couples and realized that Sasuke and Suigetsu resemble them exactly! :0 This fanfic is pretty much my views of if the two of them got together, so they'll probably kill me when they see this X3_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters in it. If only I did. Then they would be sex in every chapter ;D_

* * *

Rain drops fell lightly on a grey umbrella held by a bored, silver-haired teen. He bit his bottom lip with his naturally sharp teeth and had a quick shiver from the cold. While he had a passion for water he hated rain. It was such a strange contradiction, but did it matter if he had any? It's not like anyone cared about his likes and dislikes anyway.

Suigetsu Hozuki was a lonesome sixteen year old who lived alone in a spaceous and worn down house in the suburbs of Konoha. He wasn't even born in the Land of Fire, and relied on drug dealing and the scarce loans of money from his god-father, Kisame. The only thing he really had left to look forward to was the large sum of money left to him by his deceased brother, Mangetsu and his recently killed step father, Zabuza. Besides that, everything seemed so..._boring._

The teen turned a corner and looking through the window of a coffee shop as he walked. Not many people in Konoha drank coffee, but it was becoming increasingly popular. There were only a few people seating in the small shop, sipping warm cups of, in his opinion, bitter and brown water. The first time he drank coffee, he almost puked. The stuff was disgusting.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. A raven-haired teenager, about his age, sipping tea instead of coffee, all by himself in the corner of the shop. Suigetsu's lavender eyes sparkled with interest, and he decided he had to investigate. The other teen appeared interesting enough.

After closing his umbrella and running a hand through his wet hair, which only fell back into place, Suigetsu opened the door of the shop and took the nearest empty seat. A waitress handed him a small, plastic menu and gave him a fake smile. He returned the expression(but with more fakeness) and opened the menu, keeping the lower half of his face hidden while his eyes peered at the pale teen on the other side of the building.

An apathetic look was on the teen's flawless face, his onyx eyes calmly scanning the room past the dark hair over them while he sipped the tea from his green cup. His hair was a deep black with a dark blue tint, which spiked up in the back, but hung down the sides of his head, framing his cheeks. He wore a gray shirt with a zipper on the front, unzipped to the middle of his white chest. His arms had blue wrist warmers and he had black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, along with a purple rope belt around his waist and tied in a bow.

"Hmm?" Suigetsu muttered as he noticed an Uchiha fan tattoed on the top the gorgeous stranger's hand. So he was of noble blood? This only made him even more interesting in Suigetsu's perspective. The silver-haired teen smirked behind the plastic menu and looked up at the approaching waitress right before the Uchiha noticed his existance.

"Can I just have some hot water?" he asked, easing his smirk into another fake smile. The waitress nodded and turned to return to the kitchen. Suigetsu flickered his eyes at the Uchiha, who was practically staring at him. Their eyes met and Suigetsu put as much "What are you looking at?" out into his stare.

The Uchiha's eyes then blinked and revealed the famous sharingan. Suigetsu willed himself not to flinch at how the red of the other teen's pupils seemed to glint with beauty. Seriously, the former mist-nin didn't need to melt just from looking at a hot and probably rich stranger.

"Do you want anything?" the Uchiha spoke, or moreover demanded. Suigetsu pushed the butterflies out of his stomach and replaced them with his prefered cockiness that had allowed him to keep sane when socializing.

"I was supposed to ask that first." Suigetsu chuckled and grinned, showing his teeth. Some people said they looked nerdy, almost like braces. Others said it made him look cute. How would the Uchiha react-

"That doesn't answer my question." the response was cold and filled with anything but a care for the silver-haired teen. Suigetsu was almost disappointed, but this wasn't going to be enough to put him down.

"Well, if you really want an answer, then you can tell me why you were staring at me." he noticed that the entire coffee shop had seemed to stop and watch their conversation. Apparently, this Uchiha was well known in Konoha. Whether or not it was infamy didn't seem to show in their expressions.

"If you really want that answer, tell me why you came in here and spied on me behind your menu." the raven-haired teen replied, his coldness being slightly replaced with a lacking of true emotion. This confused Suigetsu a bit, but he went on.

"You seemed to think too highly on yourself, Uchiha. I just came in to warm up." The sharingan eyes ironically seemed to flame up.

"Do you really think you can fool me? I saw you falling for me the minute you opened the door." The waitress scurried between the tables and set a cup of steaming liquid on Suigetsu's table, then scurrying back. Suigetsu picked up the cup and took a long sip before realizing that instead of water, he was inhaling repulsive, hot milk.

The Uchiha's face was filled with dissatisfation as the now distraught teen spat the milk all over the tile floor and chucked the cup at the waitress, who dodged the throw.

"I asked for fucking water and you give me milk? Are you _that_ fucking stupid or did you think I would be?" he stood up, knocking the chair over and, after glaring at the raven-haired boy and the frightened waitress, stormed out the door. The small bell rang silently as it closed, Suigetsu stomping through the rain with his umbrella left under the table.

"Goddamn coffee shop! Goddamn Uchiha!" Suigetsu ranted to himself, his misty hot breath fading into the wet air. Who did they think they were? For one, the lazy waitress had somehow decided he wouldn't mind downing some cow jizz, while the Uchiha was so stuck up he had to have a freaking broom up his ass! Konoha had idiots and snobs everywhere! Ever since he moved here he only found people who had the brain capacity of a blade of grass, and people who apparently hadn't seen anything outside of their lavish living rooms!

He bumped past an elderly woman, knocking over the boxes she was carrying all over the floor. Suigetsu would apologize and help her, but he was beyond pissed. It isn't every day that a hot teen he sets his eyes on pounces on every word he says and a scranny, deaf waitress is at fault for giving him the disgusting aftertaste of milk in his mouth.

"You left your umbrella, baka." that voice muttered behind him. Suigetsu spun around and saw the snobbish Uchiha was holding out his umbrella, protected by the rain with a black umbrella of his own.

"I wouldn't have suspected you to be the type to randomly be nice after what you did." Suigetsu spat. The Uchiha's sharingan was gone, showing his dark eyes. They seemed a bit different, but he didn't care to attempt to decifer what the difference was. What mattered was why he was doing this after he acted so coldly before?

"I don't normally see someone like you throw a temper tantrum over milk." the Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking another question. Suigetsu scowled and snatched the umbrella from his hands, opening it and keeping the now thicker rain for drapping him in cold wetness.

"Hmph. Well thank you then for my umbrella." he turned to leave. "You can go away now." he muttered, chattering his teeth quietly at the cold and heading in the direction he hoped was his house.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" This guy was so unpredictable!

"I'm no fucking princess." he replied and continued walking through the rain puddles. He heard soft splashing as the Uchiha caught up to him and looked at him.

"Why are you denying my acts of apology?" Apology? He definitely didn't seem like the type to apologize either! What was with this Uchiha?

"I'm not denying anything! Why are you bothering me?" Suigetsu turned to look him in the eyes. The onyx circles had definitely changed from their previous indifference. They were filled with inquiry along with slight determination. Why?

"The tattoo on your lower back..." What the hell? How had the Uchiha seen his tattoo on his lower back? It was the symbol of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Zabuza had done it for him when he officially adopted him and his brother.

"What about it?" the silver haired boy crossed his arms and looked away. The other teen may be sexy but his bipolar attitude was causing his attractiveness to fade.

"I believe you've caught my interest." Suigetsu's constant flow of anger stopped in its tracks. Interest? His tattoo had caught the Uchiha's interest?

"What's your name, Uchiha?" he asked, looking back at him.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." the butterflies came back when the raven-haired and still perfect male next to him stated his name in the most formal manner. "What's your's?"

"Suigetsu..." the silver-haired teen replied. The other teen took his hand and started walking.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu looked away, his face heating up from being dragged around by the Uchiha who he had fell in love with, hated, and then loved again all in less than twenty minutes.

"Hn..." He pointed in a random direction and let Sasuke led the way. Damn feminine emotions had to get in the way of his pride and make him enjoy the moment.

* * *

_That's as much as I can write so far without wanting to put it into a new chapter. Also, i'm sleepy and want cookies, so i'll put the next chapter after my first review! So, please review, or else Suigetsu will rape you! :D_

_Suigetsu: . what?_

_Sasuke: *chuckles*_

_Me: XD don't worry Sui-chan soon your sexual libdo will grow 3 times its original size!_

_Suigetsu: o.o"_

_Me: Please review readers! :D Thank you!_

_Suigetsu: *sits and eats yogurt* -.-_


	2. Lowering Expectations

_Thank you Yami-norka and orochimaruninjafan for reviewing! :D It makes me feel appreciated! I give you imaginary strawberry yogurt as a reward!_

_Suigetsu: My yogurt! D:_

_Me: You'll get some delicious white yogurt in the next chapter, don't worry ;)_

_Suigetsu: o-o_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto the series or any of the characters in it. If I did, wouldn't I be publishing this instead of posting it on a fanfic website?_

* * *

"Can you tell me again where you _really_ live?" the two teenagers had been wandering in the rain for what seemed like hours, going past houses and more small shops and resturants. Sasuke was obviously getting annoyed, but Suigetsu was still dealing with the light pink tint on his face.

"B-by the Yamagata District next to an e-empty lot." damn stuttering! the teen bet that behind the annoyance, Sasuke was feeling oh so full of himself for having the mist-nin act like this.

"Thank you. I don't know why you find it amusing to lead me in circles." Sasuke took a swift turn at a sign saying 'Yamagata' and began rapidly approaching a large, rundown warehouse. Apparently Sasuke had assumed the pitiful shack should be Suigetsu's home. Stupid, rich Uchiha.

"I d-don't find it amusing! I just...j-just-"

"We're here. Open the door." Sasuke began commanding again. It made the silver-haired teen's blood want to boil, but he complied. As much as he didn't want to lose his pride to a stranger he met in a coffee shop a few minutes ago, the stranger's hotness was getting in the way. Again, damn stupid and rich _Uchiha!_

Suigetsu took out his keys and open the door, which squeaked loudly as it opened. Inside the building were a few cheap sofas, a refridgerator connected to a small electric generator, a small television, and a crudely constructed table. There was a steel ladder in the corner of the room that led to the second floor. All in all, besides the scattered wooden supports, the first floor was very spaceous. Considering it showed how poor Suigetsu was, the blush returned as Sasuke entered and scanned the room.

"Are you renting this building?" the pale teen asked.

"N-no. It's my property."

"And you pay everything by yourself?" He sounded sceptical.f

"If you mean bills and stuff, t-then yeah."

"How do you get the money?" Shit. The last thing Sasuke needed to know was that he sold marijuana for a living and got money in the mail from an Akatsuki member.

"I...Why do you need to know? All you came here for was to walk me home! Why are you still here?" Suigetsu eyed the Uchiha, who was closing his umbrella and had his eyes shut calmly.

"It's a long and dreary walk to the Uchiha Ghetto. I was wondering if perhaps I could stay here until morning when the rain stops." Morning? Suigetsu looked behind the Uchiha and saw the faint illumination of the sun setting behind the grey clouds.

"Why would you want to stay here?" his face began to heat up at his next thought. "I d-doubt it'd fit your e-expectations." the damn blush just _wouldn't_ go away! Damnit Suigetsu! Are you a man or a fangirl?

"I will survive." Sasuke stated, opening his eyes and setting his umbrella by the door. "I've been in worse." was that a compliment or an insult? Nobody had ever said that to him before, so it only confused the silver-haired boy even more.

"Ok then..." Suigetsu shut the door and eerie silence with the quiet background of rain entered the room. Sasuke was looking around the place, observing the sofa and table with each step filled with utmost grace. Umm...well like the grace that the nobility have. Not that it's attractive or anything. Hehe.

"What do you do here? It seems rather drab." Sasuke's eyes were flooding with the indifference from the coffee shop again. Suigetsu racked his brain for something to keep the Uchiha's interest.

"Well, I sleep and I watch tv when there's service, and I cook." his lavender eyes searched around for something that could satisfy his guest's interest.

"That's all?" Sasuke approached the ladder and was about to climb it. Suigetsu froze and his eyes widden in silent horror. His drug stache was on the second floor.

"There's nothing up there!" he shouted hastily, running over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the shoulders, waiting for the Uchiha's cooperation since pulling him down and risking him falling on top of the teen would flood his stomach with a freaking butterfly army.

"Oh really? Then surely I could just go up to look at the view from the window." Sasuke was looking back at him, his eyes now refueled with that inquiry and slight determination. It made Suigetsu want to squeal, since he looked so beautiful up close.

"Well...uh..." everything the teen thought up seemed too stupid to say to the Uchiha.

"Well then i'm going up." Sasuke took a step up while Suigetsu took a step back.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" another step upward and another step back.

"That isn't a good reason."

"Neither is your face!" Two steps up and Suigetsu's arms were stretching.

"How mature of you."

"If you go up there then..." another step up.

"Then what?" Sasuke was about to lift his head to see the second floor-

"_Ninjas will eat you!_" Sasuke stopped and looked back at Suigetsu, his eyebrows furrowed.

"...What?" Suigetsu took the chance to pull and the Uchiha came tumbling on top of the now pink-faced mist-nin.

"Umm..." Suigetsu bit his lip. Sasuke was so warm. He also had a minty scent and his hair looked soft. Suigetsu felt a small tingle down in his pants and quickly pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, annoyed and fixing his hair, even though it hadn't moved an inch ever since they met.

"I didn't want you to be eaten by ninjas?" Suigetsu grinned and shrugged. Sasuke was giving him a death glare, like from the coffee shop. Suigetsu sighed and walked to the ladder. "Fine, if you want to see what's up here, go ahead."

Sasuke got up quietly and began climbing the ladder. Suigetsu followed and when the two were standing in the second floor, he could notice the Uchiha's eyes were filled with wonder and surprise.

There were blocks and blocks of weed everywhere. They were stacked into piles and the entire floor seemed like it made the warehouse fit its purpose. Sasuke also noticed that the room only had one small window next to a queen sized but plain bed. According to the angle, nobody could see the stacks of the drug from outside the window. This was mostly due to a large, wooden wardrobe that was in front of the stacks of cocaine on the side of the bed.

"So, what do you think?" Suigetsu was fiddling with his toes and staring at the ground nervously. If Sasuke was going to report him, he'd have to kill him. If Sasuke was ok with it, he'd still have to kill him in the morning when he left. It depressed him greatly.

"So, this is how you make money?" Sasuke whispered. He approached one of the piles and observed the green drug.

"Yep." Suigetsu walked over to the bed and sat on it, watching Sasuke. The Uchiha's surprise was replaced with something he couldn't understand. It was almost a mix of want and reluctance. Did the Uchiha...?

"You know, you _are_ my guest." Sasuke spun to look at him, his eyes slightly wide. Suigetsu smirked. Weed always makes everything better. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill him afterall.

* * *

_Suigetsu: Why do you make me act like such a chick?_

_Sasuke: Cuz you are one, baka._

_Me: *observes arguement in fascination* o.o_

_Suigetsu: There isn't gonna be an arguement damnit! DX_

_Sasuke: Of course, because I always win._

_Suigetsu: *asplodes*_

_There's gonna be a lemon in the next chapter, so be warned ;) I hope I made the cliffhanger good enough. I'll never post a new chapter unless I get at least one review on the newest chapter, so please review! Thank you!_


	3. Fufilling Fantasies

_to Yami-norka: That's probably what most people think when they see him ;) lol thank you._

_to Paula-chan: Thanks for reviewing! I really do want to update almost every day. I'd hate for my story to die! D: I love the opens and endings with the two lovers too X3 it keeps me amused to write them._

_Suigetsu: So your a sadist?_

_Sasuke: You don't even know what that is do you?_

_Suigetsu: Well it had sad in it so it must have something to do with emos like you o.o_

_Sasuke: *tackles*_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto obviously doesn't belong to me. I can't draw for shit :p_

_WARNING: this is the lemon chapter, meaning delici-...I mean detailed male-on-male sex ;D you have been warned! Enjoy!_

* * *

Giggles and laughs filled the second floor of the now drenched warehouse. The raining had stopped for a moment, but neither Suigetsu or Sasuke noticed. The entire room was covered in a light layer of grey smoke, with only two moving silhouttes in it.

"Wait wait!" Suigetsu fit between his giggles. The two teens were quiet for a second and then, after a moment of silence, Suigetsu knocked on the wall and it echoed. The echoed was followed by fits of laughter by the two.

"That's so legit dude!" Sasuke's formal speech, which the silver-haired boy had gotten so used to envying, had been replaced by a laid back and easily amused child. Even though Suigetsu didn't remember how the two met and why what the two were doing was very important, he didn't really give a damn. He hadn't been able to have fun with someone like this in a long time.

Nobody had ever really befriended him since he came to Konoha, and no matter how much he tried, nobody could warm up to him. It left him with a dull and lonesome lifestyle in poverty. Again, not that it really mattered. At the moment, all that mattered was the increasingly sexy teenage male sitting crosslegged in front of him on his bed.

"Wanna take another hit?" Suigetsu asked teasingly, holding out the paper joint to the onyx eyed teen. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and snatched it from Suigetsu's hands, litting it with a match and breathing in the satisfying smoke. He then exhaled it through his nostrils and began giggling again as the smoke parted when it hit the opposite boy's face. Suigetsu made a slight expression as if he got squirted with water and looked away.

"You're kinda cute like that you know." Sasuke muttered, almost dreamily. A thought throbbed in Suigetsu's mind, but he couldn't understand what it was or meant. Whatever it was trying to tell him, maybe it had something to do with his own face heating up.

"Umm...Thanks dude." Suigetsu's teeth were sticking out in an expression of slightly confusion. His eyebrow was raised and he eyed the other teen's dark eyes. He contemplated if the Uchiha could go by without anyone seeing his eyes dilating.

"Your teeth are so white and sharp." Sasuke whispered in amazement, reaching out to touch the mist-nin's slightly agap mouth. Suigetsu felt a bit uncomfortable as the raven-haired boy traced lines on his teeth and lips. The throb seemed to be clearing up a bit, as if the high was fading and his sense was returning. The thought that was pounding his brain really had something to do with how Sasuke was acting apparently.

A few minutes passed, Sasuke still touching Suigetsu's mouth and teeth with his index finger. Their eyes never lost eachother's gaze, as if they were transfixed. Suigetsu was beginning to wonder what the fuck Sasuke was doing, while Sasuke was just being amused by the shiny teeth.

"Sasuke..." Suigetsu breathed, his warm breath falling lightly on the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke didn't flinch.

"What is it Suigetsu?" They both didn't realize their heads had gotten a few inches closer to eachother. Sasuke's finger stopped moving, and they simply breathed softly as they looked at eachother.

"I...I like you." Suigetsu blushed, wanting to look away but willing himself not to. Sasuke seemed almost unphased, but he could tell the Uchiha's eyes had recognized what the words meant.

"That's nice." Sasuke muttered. Now their foreheads were almost touching. Sasuke had put down his hand and they were looking at eachothers facial features, both of their mouths barely agap. A set of words were beginning to appear in Suigetsu's mind, and it was almost in his grasp!

"Sa-..." the raven-haired boy slowly pecked Suigetsu on the lips, staring patiently into his eyes for a reaction. The words now began completely clear.

"Sasuke...I want you." Suigetsu stated quietly. They were both staring into eachothers eyes, as if time had froze. Every surge of heat from the room and from the current situation pulsed on Suigetsu's body. How would the Uchiha react-

Sasuke violently leaned forward and locked his lips with the other teen's. Suigetsu completely melted into it, his eyes fluttering uncontrollably and kissing back with desperation between a fit of moans. The beautiful Uchiha's lips were soft, and his mouth tasted minty despite having smoked so many joints in the past few hours. He was obviously skilled, while this was Suigetsu's first ever kiss. He hoped that a sober Sasuke would never know the mist-nin is a virgin too.

After smashing their lips together for so long Suigetsu realized he had forgotten to breath. He parted from the kiss and took in a deep breath, panting. Sasuke was eyeing him almost hungrily, dispersing the last of his calm and stoic attitude. They were both sitting there panting before Sasuke grabbed a handful of Suigetsu's hair and pulled him into another deep kiss.

"mmph!" Suigetsu grunted into the kiss and Sasuke took the opportunity to invade the mist-nin's mouth with his tongue, pinning the other's tongue to the roof of his mouth. More moans emitted from the teen's mouth, and he felt the vibration of his voice resonate in both of their mouths, making him realize that his already present hard-on was now even harder.

In an attempt to fight back for control, Suigetsu's tongue wrestled with Sasuke's in his mouth. While his constant and uncontrollable moans made it difficult to keep control of his own mouth, he pushed Sasuke's tongue back and forth until finally he slipped past the Uchiha's lips and into his minty mouth. It was so damp and delicious he almost allowed himself to be pushed out, but he fought and fought, grabbing a handful of Sasuke's own hair and pulling them closer together.

The high was barely present at all as Suigetsu fully grasped the situation. How long had he fantasized about making out with a teen as hot as Sasuke? How long had he urged to be touched and held so dominantly by someone like the Uchiha? Long before, he even considered seducing his own brother, Mangetsu. Yep, Suigetsu was full blown gay, but he liked it.

Sasuke broke the passionate kiss and Suigetsu almost whined in protest, missing the heat of the boy's mouth on his tongue. The Uchiha's cheeks was a light shade of pink in comparison to the lavender-eyed teenager's completely pink face. They both panted heavily, still looking into eachother's eyes. Sasuke's onyx circles were filled with lust, something Suigetsu had thought he'd never see before. His own amethyst eyes were overwhelmed with pleasure and want, and after a few second Sasuke pounced on the other teen and locked lips with him again.

Suigetsu fell backward onto the bed, pinned by the more dominant Uchiha. Their lips were mashing together with complete passion, as if they were going to die after this experience. Suigetsu nibbled and licked at Sasuke's lips and tongue while Sasuke slid his hand into Suigetsu's tight, purple shirt to stoke his toned abs. The virgin nin was almost ready to cum right then and there.

Slipping his arms past the Uchiha's own and into his grey shirt, Suigetsu wrapped them around Sasuke's smooth and built back, rubbing the flinching muscles while he felt his head be shoved into the pillow by Sasuke's forceful kisses.

They parted from the kiss, looking again, straight into eachother's eyes. Suigetsu felt a strange feeling in his nose and a few second after the silence, blood slid down his nostril. Of course, after blushing so much, he would have a nosebleed. How stereotypical.

"You're so cute." Sasuke whispered, smirking. It made Suigetsu's face heat up even more and cause the blood to flow faster. This Uchiha was just so. damn. _HOT!_

"T-Thank you..." Suigetsu muttered, his mouth unconsciously agap. He could also taste blood from having bitten his and Sasuke's tongue. He didn't know why, but all the blood just made him even more horny. He was sure that his cock was about ready to explode.

"Let's get right to the point, Suigetsu." Sasuke almost grinned and slipped the mist-nin's skin tight shirt off easily, tossing it to the floor. After greedily looking over Suigetsu's body(which made Suigetsu blush even more, if that was possible), he snapped off the mist-nin's belt and yanked off his pants and boxers in one pulled.

"Heh..." now utterly exposed to the Uchiha, Suigetsu felt like squirming. Especially since the raven-haired boy was still fully clothed. How unfair!

"What? Do you want to see more of me too?" Sasuke inquired, as if reading the teen's mind. "Okay then, i'll amuse you." The Uchiha slowly and carefully slipped off his shirt, which hung lazily at his waist. Suigetsu noticed the sweat sparkle on the Uchiha's beautiful upper body. The teen's abs were perfectly toned, his chest was shining, and his nipples were sticking out and taunting him. Damnit, the Uchiha was a teaser.

"Do you want more?" Sasuke asked sexily, laying his fingers on Suigetsu's chin caressingly. The teen nodded slowly and obediently, still staring at the Uchiha's chest. "Good water boy." Sasuke smiled and then slipped out of all of his clothing below his waist in another, single pull. Suigetsu's eyes widened. He definitely wasn't small, but he wasn't insanely huge. He was just the perfect amount of..._WOW!_

After sticking his tongue out at the teen, Sasuke held two fingers at Suigetsu's mouth. "Suck." he commanded, and Suigetsu immediately carried out the task. He shut his eyes and moaned as he sucked, licking the Uchiha's perfect fingers with the same desperation he had when their lips were locked. He was so submissive, but it felt so good!

"Stop." Sasuke again commanded, and Suigetsu allowed the fingers to retreat from his mouth, taking a long string of saliva from Suigetsu's now outstretched tongue before the mist-nin moaned quietly and shut his mouth. "Good." Sasuke said teasingly.

Positioning his fingers at Suigetsu's entrance, he slowly and carefully inserted them. Suigetsu bit his lip, _hard_, drawing blood, as the fingers explored inside him. It was so alien, so strange to him, feeling the presence down there. But then, suddenly, a wave of completely pleasure shot up Suigetsu's spine.

"_Uhhhahh!_" Suigetsu shot a steam of pearly white cum that sprayed Sasuke up from his stomach to his eyes, which squinted to avoid getting blinded. As blood streamed down Suigetsu's lips and chin and onto his collarbone, he knew that Sasuke had been assured of his virginity. Damnit.

"I think I gave you too much amusement." Sasuke chuckled, now smiling evily. "But, im still not done yet. Guess this means I don't have to be patient with you." Suigetsu didn't know what he meant until Sasuke began to forcefully stretch out the silver-haired teen's entrance.

Suigetsu emitted every mix of moan and scream imaginable as Sasuke touched ever inch of his inner wall. Every time the soft fingers glided past his prostate, Suigetsu could feel his dick re-harden. He never knew he could cum twice in the same moment, but he did when Sasuke actually _pinched_ the flesh on the prostate before exiting.

"You're such a dirty little man-whore." Sasuke teased, holding his palm up to Suigetsu's mouth. The Uchiha's personality had changed so drastically, it was puzzling. But, Suigetsu's mind was doing anything but functioning as it delt with the waves of pleasure that were bouncing inside of him. A vein throbbed in his skull, and his entire body was pounding constantly. It was so weird, and so _good_.

"Make out with my hand. Now." Suigetsu slowly stuck his tongue out to touch the palm of his hand before Sasuke shoved it to his lips. Suigetsu made out with the sweatly piece of flesh that stank of ass and sweat. He closed his eyes and arched upward as Sasuke's other hand began jacking off his dick, mixing his sweat with his cum to lubricate every movement.

"P-Please..."Suigetsu begged between the kisses. "F-Fuck me. P-Please." Tears were streaming down his face as the blood from his nose was pooling on his chest and seeping down his ribs and stomach. Sasuke withdrew his hand and, after swipping it in the pool of blood, began jacking off his own cock with it.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sasuke said devilishly. His other hand left Suigetsu's dick unattended and disappointed, positioning at Suigetsu's pulsing ass cheeks and then spanking them with great force.

"_EAAIEH!_" Suigetsu shrill and girly scream echoed loudly, the pain on his ass stinging. Sasuke didn't relent and continued spanking faster and faster as he jacked off his own dick, covering it with spit and blood. Every inch of Suigetsu's body was pumped with a mixture of pain, pleasure, exhaustion, fear, and anxiety. It made him feel sick and alive all at once.

After resounding a multitude of screams and moans, Sasuke left Suigetsu's now bright red ass cheeks alone, ready to focus on the pulsing hole between them. He grabbed Suigetsu's ankles and pulled his legs open, licking his lips and once more looking over the mist-nin's body.

He was covered in sweat and blood, panting heavily with his tongue out like a dog. His eyes were weary and his muscles were quivering, weak from all the abuse he was recieving. It made Sasuke hornier than ever before, and with out warning, he plunged his cock all the way into Suigetsu's tight and wet ass, ramming into the prostate.

The scream was so loud, shrill, and soaked in pain and pleasure, nobody could describe it. Suigetsu felt everything inside him churn as Sasuke pounded in and out of him without mercy. The bed creaked loudly, Suigetsu's vision rocking back and forth as if he was on a rollercoaster that kept going forward and then in reverse. Every time Sasuke's cock touching his prostate, his body was beyond its limits in satisfaction. He must've cummed twenty times or more in the first few seconds. He never thought such pleasure was possible. Or maybe he was just so incredibly sensitive to sex.

Sasuke was usually very skilled when it came to sex. He could hold his climax in for maximum pleasure as long as he wanted so he could get the perfect face from his bottom. However, Suigetsu's muscles were so tight on him and every one of his features was so utter hot and heavenly that Sasuke cummed after a few seconds, arching back and pushing deep within Suigetsu, his own ass muscles convulsing and stressing as a tsunami of pleasure erupted. Suigetsu's scream had become the loudest he'd ever heard someone scream, and the highest pitched.

Sasuke shot out ever last bit of energy he had into that thrust, and quickly pulled out of Suigetsu and collapsed on his bloodied chest, exhausted. That was the best sex he'd ever had and, since Suigetsu was a virgin, probably the best sex the mist-nin would _ever_ have. The boy's chest was heaving up and down as girlish pants and moans emitted from the lavender-eyed teen's mouth. Sasuke had to admit, it was beautiful. And he knew as well that the other male thought so too. They both fell unconscious at the same moment, right after the silent mutterings of "I love you."

* * *

_*has epic seizure in a shower of nosebleeds then collapses on the floor* x.x that was the most detailed sex scene i've written since middle school. If only the stupid office people didn't confiscate my stories and get me suspended. I was so dirty back then ;p_

_Suigetsu: O/O_

_Sasuke: O/O_

_hehe XD Please review and tell people about this story. I'd love to get people's opinions about how I write and how I could improve. Thank you! :D_

_The next chapter will be the start of the plot. Yes, this isn't a story with only sex and drugs, i'm sorry ;p but yeah, so if you'd like the next chapter you'd better review! I think i'm obsessed with wanting them now. Oh no, what about my strawberry yogurt? o-o GAH!_

_But really though, thank you for reading :D_


	4. Heading Out, with yogurt

_To those who reviewed: I'm glad I satisfied your pervertedness ;D hehe_

_Suigetsu: I'm gonna be seme next time!_

_Sasuke: pfft you wish -.-_

_Suigetsu: DX shutup!_

_a large part of the story was influenced by me rewatching naruto shippuden episode 115, so yeah :D also, this chapter begins the plot, so I hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to a Japanese guy who likes to draw sexy ninjas o,o_

* * *

As the silver-haired teenage boy slowly opened his eyes, the first thing that his body registered was a sticky object on top of his naked body. His eyes shot downward to see a bush of messy black hair, and suddenly, memories of the night before flooded into his brain. How was anything that had happened possible? The weed had definitely changed things.

"Hnn..." a low murmur brought Suigetsu back out of his thoughts to the raven-haired male on top of him. They were both covered in dried blood and the greyish-clear liquid he assumed was their sperm. The bed sheets were crumpled up at the end of the bed, with both of them laying on the bloodstained mattress. When he turned to the window, he saw that the sun had just begun to rise. It was no surprise, considering he rarely slept anyway.

"Sasuke.." Suigetsu whispered, faintly nudging the teen to wake him. The only response was that the Uchiha attempted to roll on his side, causing the hardened liquids that attached them together to crackle and snap, causing scattered and stinging pains on the mist-nin's skin.

"Nngh!" the male twitched and decided that Sasuke was quite a heavy sleeper. He melted into a pool of water, soaking into the mattress and reforming underneath the bed. As he regenerated on the floor, he felt the bundled up presence of the cum Sasuke had exploded into him cause discomfort, as if the Uchiha's dick was still there. It seemed gay sex really did have a drawback. Would he be getting AIDS any time soon then?

After rolled out from under the bed and standing up, he searched for his discarded clothing. His purple shirt was laying on a block of weed, which his pants and belt were tucked in a corner underneath the Uchiha's grey shirt. As he remembered Sasuke stripping for him, the heat returned to his face. He wasn't surprised the nosebleed didn't resume.

"Awake already, baka?" right when Suigetsu was going to pick up his shirt, the onyx-eyed Uchiha was behind him, also still naked.

"I could ask the same, Sasuke-kun." Suigetsu grinned a shark grin as he turned to face the other male, who's eyebrows were furrowed.

"What makes you think you can address me as 'kun'?" demanding as always. It appeared the drug had finally worn off and his asshole-ish attitude had returned.

"What makes you think I can't?" another game of questions. It was sure to provoke the Uchiha-

"Do you intend to provoke me?" Sasuke was fast. He had appeared behind the mist-nin in a flash, his katana drawn from the sheath at the other end of the room, positioned at Suigetsu's neck. The teen's grin didn't vanish however.

"However you wish to see it, _Sasuke_." their eyes met, Suigetsu's filled with amusement. Sasuke's filled with annoyance. The blade came closer to his neck.

"Let me clarify my relationship with you." the Uchiha began. "I never liked you the way you think I do. Your little drugs got me a bit off guard and made me say a few different things, but that's all. I only have my own goals in mind, and none of them have anything to do with pleasing you." Suigetsu's eyes light up excitedly.

"So, you're saying you want to use me? Use me to fufill your own goals?" his voice was eager and borderline happy.

"Yes. Exactly." Sasuke answered. The sword got closer-

_drip..._

"Very well, Mr. Uchiha." a drenched Suigetsu had appeared behind Sasuke, holding his two fingers to the Uchiha's head like a pistol. His katana skidded across a puddle of water on the floor and stabbed into the wall, vibrating. "Then allow me to clarify _my_ relationship with _you._" Sasuke was glaring daggers at the silver-haired male, who only grinned. "...Mmkay?"

"Now then, you may have caught my interest, taken advantage of me, hell even fucked me, but that doesn't mean i'll be your bitch." water drops dripped silently off Suigetsu's elbow. "I _let_ you catch my interest. Why? Cuz I thought you were hot. I _let_ you take advantage of me. Why? Cuz I thought it'd be hot. I _let_ you fuck me. _Why?_ Cuz it was fucking _hot_!" Sasuke didn't blink. He could feel the mist-nin's slightly erect cock touching his skin.

"I hope you understand. You won't be forcing me to do what you will anytime soon. Even if you try to charm me or to threaten me. All it does is make me more horny. Got that?" There was an eerie silence, the only noise being the dripping of water onto the puddle on the floor. Outside, they heard the rain begin to start again.

"...Just kidding." Suigetsu giggled and took his hand away from Sasuke's head. "I enjoy you controlling me, so I won't be stopping you from doing it. Whatever you have planned, i'll do whatever you want." Suigetsu laughed loudly and smacked Sasuke's ass, which actually caused the Uchiha to blush slightly and frown.

"Get some clothes on." Sasuke demanded weakly, grabbing his shirt and pants. Suigetsu had already slipped his shirt on, shaking his head like a dog with his hair flying everywhere.

"So then Sasuke, what is it you wanted me for?" Sasuke was quiet as he finished putting his sandals on.

"...the tattoo on your back." Suigetsu made a confused face and then smirked, turning and lifting his shirt up to show the tattoo of seven swords along with the kanji for 'mist' across his lower back.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke looked at it for a second and then looked out the window, watching a flock of birds flying on the horizon.

"One of those swordsmen is an Akatsuki member." Suigetsu stopped smirking, picking up his wet pants to put on. "I assumed that you might be associated with the one in Akatsuki, so I came with you to get information."

"Is that so?" the silver-haired male muttered, looking at the puddle of water lazily. So the Uchiha only wanted him for Kisame? Why? "Well, if you wanted to know about Kisame-senpai then you could've just asked."

"Kisame-senpai?" Sasuke inquired, looked at Suigetsu questioningly. The mist nin laughed at his expression.

"Yeah, Kisame-senpai! He's my god-father you know!" Suigetsu chuckled a bit and looked at Sasuke, who was still completely serious. The Uchiha was a damn kill-joy...

"I see. Does he ever speak to you about someone by the name of Itachi?" the teen's lavender eyes light up again. He remembered Kisame mentioning someone named Itachi. But he never knew the guy would be in Sasuke's line of interest.

"Yeah, one time in a letter. Why? Does he have some kind of relationship with you?" Suigetsu ran a hand through his wet hair, completely dressed. Sasuke was also dressed, but the Uchiha was staring into space. He looked kinda scary, the way his aura had suddenly darkened.

"Itachi is...my brother." wow, didn't see that coming! Well, from how Kisame described him, the two kinda do look alike. "He killed...my entire clan." now Suigetsu _definitely_ didn't see that coming.

"_Mmmm! This yogurt is the best!_" Suigetsu face was a light pink as he slurped up his twentieth cup of yogurt, lacking none of the satisfaction he had when he had the first one. "Its been so long since I had anything like this!" Sasuke sat at the other side of the table, boredom written all over his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly. Suigetsu laughed obnoxiously and waved his hand at a waitress for another yogurt.

"Of course! When has someone as poor as me ever been able to afford yogurt like this?" when the waitress arrived with a platter covered in yogurt glasses, Suigetsu seized it from her hands and started devouring the yogurt, which she watched in disgust before walking away.

"Your self-esteem seems to have boosted since last night hasn't it?" Sasuke inquired. Suigetsu twirled the spoon in his fingers as he licked his lips.

"Since i've gotten used to you, i'm not gonna be blushing every time I look at you like last time!" he stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha and started eating again.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied. Now, will you tell me about this Kisame of your's?" Suigetsu chewed on the yogurt-covered spoon and laid back in his chair, recalling lost memories.

"Kisame-senpai, huh? He was considered the most powerful of the seven swordsmen, even more powerful than Zabuza-senpai. My brother and I idolized them both, and we strived to train so we could surpass them in skill." He scooped up some more yogurt and plopped a spoonful in his mouth, giving an audible moan of pleasure.

"Why did he join Akatsuki?" Sasuke crossed his arms. The mist-nin's childness was beginning to annoy him. Even if it was a bit cute...only a _bit_.

"Well...I don't really know exactly. He never told me." Suigetsu made a face, pondering. "And the only thing he's told me about your brother besides why he joined is that he's so quiet and serious, no fun at all." Sasuke laid his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his enclosed fingers, thinking.

"So, according to what you've told me in the past few hours, Itachi joined Akatsuki right after he left Konoha and got paired with this Kisame?" Suigetsu nodded, taking in another spoonful of yogurt. "That isn't enough information..."

"So what then? Are you gonna throw me aside cuz I lost my value now?" the mist-nin giggled, pointing his spoon at Sasuke and grinning. "You know Sasuke, for someone so serious and devout, I don't think you've thought this whole thing through enough."

Sasuke glared into his lavender eyes. "Oh really? Why?" Suigetsu started pondering again.

"Hmm...Well for one, you've made it your only goal to find your brother and avenge your clan. What are you gonna do after that, huh?" Suigetsu jumped up out of his seat, took one step on the table, and spread his arms out wide in faked triumph. " 'Oh look at me! I killed my brother and fufilled my life purpose! Now i'm going to conquer this world and repopulate it with little Sasukes!' " He made a rapid pelvic thrust and did a head bang. Everyone in the resturant was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Suigetsu, please sit down." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes and sipping his cup of tea. The energetic teen slumped down in false disappointment, then open one eye to peep at the Uchiha's face. He then grinned.

"But of course, you won't be getting in bed with a girl any time soon with me around." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't dating." he stated.

"Then we're butt buddies!"

"No."

"Cum Companions?"

"No."

"Semen Salvagers?"

"No."

"Cock Crusaders?"

"No."

"...Jizz Jihadists?"

"NO!" a vein popped in Sasuke's forehead. He pinched his temples in frustration. "Just...no. If you want to call it something, we're just friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Sasuke tackled Suigetsu across the table, the two of them started wrestling on the floor with the empty yogurt glasses shattering as they fell. Once the two got kicked out of the building, their adventure for Itachi had begun.

* * *

_Suigetsu: T-T MY YOGURT!_

_Sasuke: I can't believe you thought up 'jizz jihadists', baka._

_Suigetsu: hmph ,_, it's the creativity that counts..._

_In the next chapter, the two shall begin their epic journey for Uchiha Itachi! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I showed my friend who's like Suigetsu this story and he likes it(my sasuke refused to read it. probably cuz my suigetsu came out as bi a while ago and my sasuke refuses to acknowledge his love XD) so yeah, please review to keep the chapters going! They inspire me to write and attempt to not get distracted- OMG BUTTERFLY! *chases it*_

_Suigetsu: Anyway, while the author gets very distracted(in the distance, "shut up! DX") i'd like to announce that her Suigetsu is also staying at her house until New Year since his family decided to leave him alone to go to Minnesoda :,( so he'll be helping the author write and stuff, as well as being the Suigetsu in the author notes :D and finally, it'd be nice for you to review, since everyone should know about the awsomeness of this yaoi ;) thank you for reading!_


	5. Departure

_Only one review this time, but from the person who reviews the most, so it's all good. :) Merry Christmas!_

_Suigetsu: Will there be more sex soon o.o_

_Me: XD be patience Sui-chan_

_Suigetsu: Don't call me that -.-_

_Sasuke: Hehe, Sui-chan_

_Suigetsu: Dx_

_DISCLAIMER: Obviously Naruto is not of my belongingness or ownershipness, which you should know by now, which is also why I am confuzzled as to why I keep putting this_

* * *

Suigetsu twirled his hair locks lazily, watching things happening outside the window of the hokage room. Sasuke sat next to him, looking into the questioning eyes of the blonde woman behind the hokage's desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the woman began. "can you explain why you intend the leave the village?" Sasuke kept the staring contest alive while he answered calmingly.

"I want to kill Uchiha Itachi." the woman's thin eyebrow perked up.

"Oh really? What makes you think you will be able to find him, let alone kill him?" Sasuke held his hand over Suigetsu's head and, after grabbing a handful of the mist-nin's hair, turned his head so that he could face the Hokage.

"He has information about Akatsuki. He will lead me to Itachi." Suigetsu was attempting to make Sasuke let go of his hair, scrunching his nose in annoyance and attempting to pull Sasuke's arm off.

"And why do you think you can use this information for yourself and not for the village?" Sasuke's grip on Suigetsu's hair tightened, which caused the teen to protest louder.

"Sasuke! Let go damnit!" the Uchiha and the Hokage still locked eyes. It just seemed like a bother to Suigetsu. When the two had attempted to leave the village gates, some guards said they were forbidden to leave and took them to this stern blonde chick. He heard she was supposed to be really old, but the only thing that seemed old was her chest. _Very_ saggy chest. Yuck.

"I am not oblidged to hand over the information." Sasuke muttered.

"As a shinobi of Konoha you are oblidged to give _any_ information about the enemy."

"What if I refuse?"

"Watch it Uchiha. You acted as a double agent for us against Orochimaru, but that doesn't mean you're above anyone else." Orochimaru? Suigetsu stopped fidgeting and looked at Sasuke, puzzled. The Uchiha served under Orochimaru? Why didn't Sasuke mention that before? The cold-hearted snake was such a creep. How had Sasuke even survived?

"I topped one of the Legendary Sannin. I deserve at least a small amount of independence when it comes to personal matters." Topped? What the fuck Sasuke? Did he mean sexually, or in a battle? Suigetsu tapped his fingers on the chair arm.

"Sasuke, you have no right to leave this village." the blonde broke the eye contact and looked at Suigetsu. "Especially not with this one." Suigetsu looked up at her, confused.

"Why not?" he asked innocently. Tsunade glared at him. He wanted to squirm.

"Well," Tsunade held up her fingers to count. "One, your an illegal immigrant. Two, you're a missing nin from Kirigakure. Three, you don't own the building you live in. Four, we found the illegal substances in your building when you two went out, and five..." Tsunade looked at the teen's sharp teeth skeptically. "Well...five, you just look suspicious." Suigetsu sweat-dropped.

"Then allow me to take him with me. I can keep an eye on him." Sasuke stated.

"You might as well make me pass a law allowing every criminal in Konoha's punishment to be babysitted when they leave their dwellings!" the woman's voice was getting louder and more impatient.

"I believe that would be interesting." Sasuke sounded bored and looked out the window. A vein in the woman's forehead popped. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You will _not_ be leaving this village for any intention and with this partner of your's!" Sasuke's eyes then darted back to her. Suigetsu could see something in Sasuke's eyes. They almost looked like they did when he first smoked the weed. A mix of want, and reluction.

"So, if I leave, I will be an outlaw?" he asked quietly. The woman seemed to calm a bit.

"Yes. That is correct. If you do not want to be an enemy of Konoha, you will do what I say." Sasuke closed his eyes and stood up. He took Suigetsu's hand and pulled him up too.

"Very well then. We will be departing. Sorry to have taken up your time." Sasuke took Suigetsu over to the window, so that the both of them were looking towards the village gate.

"Is that a confirmation that you will be leaving the village?" the blonde had gotten angry again, and was stomping towards them. Sasuke whispered something in Suigetsu's ear, which caused the silver-haired male to blush.

"_We're going on a date._" Sasuke put a hand on the hilt of his katana and, with a quick swipe, slashed open the windows. He twirled Suigetsu into his left arm, who fell into it with a squeak. Right before Tsunade was about to grab Sasuke, the Uchiha jumped out the window and onto a ledge of a building, heaving Suigetsu over his shoulder bridal style. The mist-nin was blushing furiously.

The Uchiha turned to Tsunade, who was looking at him in shock. "Sorry. That was a confirmation." he looked back at the gate and began sprinting towards it, jumping from building top to building top.

"Get him!" Tsunade rang from behind them. Soon enough, several anbu were on their tail, swords and kunai drawn. Sasuke activated his sharingan and, with a swift spin on his foot, made a deep cut on the first anbu's masked face. The shinobi clutched his wound in a cry of pain and fell off the building into a crowd of civilians.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing?" Suigetsu whispered, still blushing.

"I'm getting us out of here." the Uchiha answer simply, crossing swords with two anbu at once. The sparks flew off the cold steel as they dueled, Suigetsu dangling from Sasuke's shoulder. Two more anbu attempted to attack from behind.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted. The Uchiha turned and cut all four of the anbu across the chest in a spin attack. They rolled like rag dolls off the roof. Suigetsu felt dizzy from all the spinning.

Just then, another anbu crept up behind Sasuke, kunai drawn. Since Suigetsu was on Sasuke's shoulder, he noticed the ninja before Sasuke, and decided to act. After all, he couldn't be the girl in every situation, could he?

Suigetsu melted into a puddle of water and, after reforming on the floor, punched the anbu in the stomach, ignoring the pain of having hit the armour. Sasuke looked at him in slightly worry, but brushed it off and stabbed another enemy in the stomach.

"Let's have some fun, eh?" Suigetsu grinned. His lavender eyes eased into becoming bloodshot as he tackled one of the anbu and, after ripping off his mask and throwing the sword from his hands, began beating on him constantly. With his speed, the other anbu only just noticed his bloodied partner laying next to him before Suigetsu tackled him too, leaving a few drops of water on the dead ninja's face.

Sasuke had beheaded another ninja as he turned to look at the mist-nin, who was by now covered in blood from having ripped an anbu's arm off and twisted his neck open. The Uchiha never knew the teen was so _bloodthirsty_. Maybe that was why Suigetsu was so aroused when he had a nosebleed during sex.

"YES!" Suigetsu screamed loudly in pleasure, yanking an anbu's jaw off in utter satisfaction_. "YES!" _His shouts and yells were filled to the brim with pleasure. The fight felt like his own version of sex. Every drop of blood, every pain-filled shriek, every crunching noise that came whenever a bone was snapped, it made him feel so _alive_.

"Enough Suigetsu!" Sasuke shouted over to him, sweep kicking a few anbu and jumping over them to get to his overexcited companion. He didn't need to cause unneeded casualties. "Stop!" The silver-haired teen was panting heavily, almost like a dog, as he pierced a shinobi's eyes with his fingers and let the blood flow onto his wrist.

Sasuke placed his hands on Suigetsu's shoulders and shook, attempting to bring him back to reality. The teen ignored him and threw the dying man at the group of anbu Sasuke had kicked, knocking them all over the roof and onto a cart of fruit. Suigetsu licked his lips happily and then turned to glare at Sasuke. The Uchiha was surprised to see Suigetsu's eyes completely bloodshot, along with the normally purple eyes turning a shade of dark red violet.

"Suiget-" Sasuke didn't finish speaking as the mist-nin grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and tossed him to the ground, then slamming on top of him forcefully. The Uchiha attempted to escape, but the other male had all of his limbs pinned. Suigetsu was staring at him with a terrifying lust for blood.

"Last one? Best for last then." Suigetsu muttered in arousal, almost foaming at the mouth. He purred unnaturally and then, lifting his hand from Sasuke's wrist, attempted to thurst his fist into the Uchiha's chest.

"_CHIDORI!_" Blue electricity surged through Sasuke's veins and gathered at his now freed hand, which he slashed into Suigetsu's wrist, severing the teen's enclosed hand. A burst of bright red and watery blood flooded from his cut wrist, and Suigetsu's eyes widened. Sasuke used the opportunity to push the other teen off of him and then, with a blow to the head with his elbow, knocked him out cold.

The Uchiha looked at the unconscious male before him, his eyes filled with confusion. Why had Suigetsu acted so barbaric? Why did he have such a horrific obsession with blood?

"Sasuke!" his onyx eyes looked down from the roof to see a familiar teen of his age in an orange jumpsuit, looking up at him in concern. The boy's blonde hair flowed silently in the soft breeze. He was standing amongst the scattered corpses that Suigetsu had discarded off the roof. His wet, blue eyes were shouting a single question: Why?

The Uchiha looked away and, picking up his unconscious partner, hopped off the roof and onto the wall of the village. After a final look at his home, and the blonde male who was calling out his name, he jumped off the wall and into the rain-battered forest.

* * *

_A little SasuNaru moment there? Well, Sasuke doesn't return the love anyway, so it doesn't matter :p_

_Suigetsu: I wanna kill more supposedly skilled ninjas D:_

_Sasuke: You lost control of yourself. No more killing for you._

_Suigetsu: *pouts*_

_Please review this time. I think I kinda failed at the fighting scene, so I would REALLY like an opinion. Thank you!_


	6. Memories of the Mist

_Deepest apologies for skipping two days to post a chapter, I was busy since it was Christmas and all._

_Thank you for the reviews though! I'm glad I can actually write a story good :)_

_Suigetsu: If a perverted sex story is your idea of good..._

_Sasuke: Shut up, baka_

_Suigetsu: Just saying! D: I mean, I can never find a good anime adventure story without a pairing being the center of it on this site!_

_Sasuke: That's what the actual anime is for_

_Suigetsu: Ok don't hate ;_;_

_Sasuke: -.- and I thought I was the emo one_

_XD I hope you enjoy the chapter! It has a little flashback concerning Suigetsu's childhood, so yeah!_

_DISCLAIMER: I hope we established already that Naruto does NOT belong to me! I'm just using the characters for non-profit nosebleed-gasms! :p_

* * *

Sasuke's padded sandals made squishing noises as he sprinted through the forest, which was damp from the rain. He jumped up to a branch and began going from branch to branch as fast as he could. Suigetsu was still unconscious and over his shoulder. The silver-haired male's hand had reformed from water, leaving him completely unharmed.

Although he couldn't accept it, he knew that he had outran all of the shinobi who would've been sent out to chase him. He had gotten so far from the village in the first few minutes that the konoha ninja wouldn't be able to trace him. They might've found his footprints on the mud, but he had jumped at just the right place. His footprints had ended at a dirt path that cargo-filled carts go through. They would obviously suspect that he took a cart. Since he saw wheelprints when he jumped, he was sure of it.

"Nnngh." Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke looked at the teen, who was shivering a bit. The Uchiha decided that it was time to stop and rest, so he landed at the nearest patch of flat underbrush and set Suigetsu down on his back. The mist-nin slowly open his eyes, which were now light and calm in comparison to when he had massacred the anbu.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Are you ok?" Both remained silent for a while, the only sound being the scattered songs of birds mixing with the flowing of a river nearby. They both were looking into eachothers' eyes(which seems to happen so often). Suigetsu was attempting to recognize the teenager kneeling beside him. He felt a throbbing in the back of his head, as well as a bump. Every fallen branch and leaf beneath him seemed to be nudging him to help him remember. Finally, when he observed the Uchiha's black hair and onyx eyes for a full five minutes in silence, he spoke.

"...Sasuke?" The Uchiha chuckled.

"I'm glad you still remember me." the mist-nin sat up crosslegged and looked around. The thin rays of light were flickering through the tall branches of the trees around them. How had they gotten here?

"Are you wondering how we got here?" Suigetsu scratched his head and looked at Sasuke. How exactly did the Uchiha always know what he was thinking?

"Sure, why not?" the teen replied tiredly, shutting his eyes.

"You went crazy when we were fighting the anbu, so I knocked you out and got us away." Sasuke said calmly. Suigetsu opened his eyes wide.

"What?"

"You seem to have a passion for blood and death, do you not?" Suigetsu closed his eyes again and rested his head on the palm of his hand. Sasuke had no business knowing more than he already knew.

"Hnn."

Sasuke sighed and got up. "I'm going to go get some water for us. Luckily I brought some scrolls to store supplies in." He walked past the trees and out of sight, leaving Suigetsu to sit alone in the middle of the forest. The teen layed down again, trying to relax a bit. The sound of nature was a bit soothing, but it was the sound of life itself that made him uncomfortable.

When he was younger, he and his brother had been raised as complete killing machines. Powered on meth and the rare reward of food and water, they were forced into growing a lust for blood. The only person he showed any compassion for was his brother. Suigetsu couldn't remember many times that he was able to interact with anyone except Mangetsu and the person he was to kill. As he rolled onto his side, the teen recalled a moment in his childhood he'd never forget:

_Mist covered the icey and treeless plain. A young, silver-haired child stood alone in the falling snow. Clothed in a gray and worn out robe and nothing else, he shivered in loneliness. His brother had departed to scavenge food before the jounin returned to put them into another arranged match to the death. His entire life, he'd been subject to death._

_However, the boy noticed a faint silhoutte in the distance. It looked like the frame of his brother, only the person's hair was longer and better combed. The person was sprinting towards him at an alarming speed, and the child swiftly rose and took up the battered katana next to him to defend himself, even though the sword was double his small size._

_As it approached, the boy realized it was a child like him. It was a male child, with pale skin and garbed in light purple rags, while his white hair was combed to the sides of his face. Two red dots were present on his forehead, and his green eyes were filled with determination. As he noticed the other boy, he stopped, and they both looked eachother over._

_"...Why do you have a sword?" the green-eyed boy asked._

_"My job needs a sword." the other child muttered._

_"What is your job?"_

_"Killing."_

_"Mine is too." They both held a quiet and observant stare. They both had a sudden increase in curiosity._

_"What's your name?" the shorter child asked the green-eyed male innocently._

_"Kimimaro, of the Kaguya Clan. What's your's?"_

_"Suigetsu Hozuki, future Swordsman of the Hidden Mist!" Suigetsu said happily, holding up the katana proudly, keeping a firm grip on the handle._

_"That sounds nice." Kimimaro looked as if he had no idea what a 'Swordsman of the Hidden Mist' meant. "Will being one make you satisfied?"_

_Suigetsu looked confused by the question. "Of course!" he grinned widely with his shark teeth. "Wouldn't you think the same if your dream got fufilled?" Kimimaro looked away, a saddened look on his face._

_"I only have one dream..." Suigetsu listened intently. "My dream...is to know and carry out my reason for existing." They were both silent as their eyes locked again._

_"Reason...for existing?" Suigetsu asked. Suddenly, screaming could be heard far off in the distance behind them. Kimimaro seemed to have been jolted back to reality, and then drew a sharp bone from his sleeve._

_"I'm sorry, but I must go. My clan needs me right now. It was nice to meet you, Hozuki Suigetsu." the child sprinted past the boy in the direction he was originally going, disappearing from view in the mist. Suigetsu sighed and sat down, placing the sword on the ground next to him._

_"It was nice meeting you too, Kimimaro." the child whispered, looking down at the icey grass, alone once again. The sound of flames and death sounded behind him, in the direction of the village. He wondered if Kimimaro was a cause for it. He wanted to know his reason for existing? How? Why? Suigetsu had never thought of it before. The only thing he'd ever known was fighting together with his brother, Mangetsu, so they could be one of the Seven Swordsmen._

_"Suigetsu!" his brother returned, holding a small basket. It contained a few scrapings of fruit and half of a slice of bread. It was less than last time, but it was still better than nothing._

_"Brother!" the child shouted anxiously, running up to him and embracing him. His sibling smiled and hugged him back. They had grown up in a blanket of blood, and yet they still retained the ability to care for eachother. It was strange, but good enough._

_"Did anything happen when I was gone?" Mangetsu asked softly._

_"I met a kid like me!" Suigetsu answered. "He had a bone sword and the same colour hair as me!" Mangetsu furrowed his eyebrows at his brother._

_"Really? What was his name?"_

_"Kimimaro Kaguya." Mangetsu froze, looking puzzled and taking a glance behind him. There was a faint, red haze in the distance._

_"Brother? What's wrong?" his brother then changed to look relaxed and smiled._

_"Nothing Suigetsu, nothing." They sat down and ate the food just before their jounin arrived. He told them how the Kaguya clan had attempted a random massacre of the village, and that they were all wiped out. Suigetsu tried to imagine the one boy, Kimimaro. Had he died too? If he did, would he ever find his true purpose in life?_

"Wake up, baka." Suigetsu rubbed his eyes wearily and sat up, seeing that Sasuke had returned with many bottles, filled with water. The mist-nin licked his lips and snatched one of the bottles, downing the liquid thirstily. He hadn't had anything moist since the yogurt from before. It gave him energy, and he drank every last drop in only a few seconds before gasping for air and making a sigh of satisfaction. Sasuke was looked at him, confused.

"You must be thirsty." Suigetsu grinned and chuckled.

"You would be too if you relied on moisture as much as I do!" The air was peaceful and quaint. Since they had apparently shaken the enemy off their tail, maybe they could relax for a little bit. However, this brought a question to Suigetsu's mind.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"What?"

"Where are we going?" the Uchiha looked a bit annoyed.

"To find Itachi." Suigetsu laughed.

"Of course, I know that!" he had finished a fourth bottle of water. "I'm asking where we're going to find him?" Sasuke took out another scroll, which had a map on it.

"I've heard rumours that Akatsuki is going to attack Sunagakure. We're heading there to see if we can get answers." Suigetsu looked surprised.

"The desert? I'd fucking die there!" Sasuke smirked and held up a water bottle.

"Why do you think I brought so many of these?" Suigetsu looked at the half-empty water bottle in his hand, then at Sasuke. After a small moment of silence, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine. I guess we're going to Suna then." he fell back into the underbrush and shut his eyes. This was going to be more of a hassle than he thought.

* * *

_Kimimaro is one of my favorite characters because his past is so sad! :,( unlike Sasuke, who grew up with the facade purpose of getting revenge, or Gaara, who grew up being shunned by everyone and knowing that he was made as a tool, Kimimaro was blissfully ignorant and kept from the outside world. The only thing he ever knew was serving others, and he didn't even like violence, he just wanted to feel wanted. In essence, he was so pure that it almost makes me cry thinking about him and how he died too..._

_Suigetsu: *cough* isn't this story about me?_

_Me: DX don't you have a heart? *throws pokeball*_

_Sasuke: I wonder if you have to put a disclaimer for Pokemon too because of that?_

_Me: -.-" _

_To people that read and don't review(because I know you're out there!) I'd really like to know your opinion, even if it's just a 'nice story'. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D_


	7. I love Sand

_xPx: Thank you for the advice and critique. It's exactly what I was looking for! I highly appreciate the reviews, since they inspire me, and kinda cuz they're double my amount of chapters, so I don't want to annoy my readers :) I guess I was just so nervous about how I write and if its good, that I resolved to do the "post a chapter after one review". However, i'll just go with attempting to put up a chapter a day. And again, thank you!_

_I'm glad you guys liked Suigetsu's background :D it was actually mostly thought up by my Suigetsu :p_

_Suigetsu: *looks accomplished*_

_XD yeah, so I present; the next chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto Ownership + me = false o.o understand?_

* * *

As the two teenage shinobi moved from branch to branch, they reached a wide river. It was tremendous in size, the brown waves of water flowing with powerful strength. On their end of it, was lush grass and trees. On the other side, an intimidating desert, devoid of any life. It sent chills up Suigetsu's spine.

"Come on. We're going to cross the river." Sasuke grabbed the shivering male's hand and pulled him towards the raging waters.

"What? It'll sweep us both downstream!" He tried to escape the Uchiha's grasp, but it was to no avail. They went across the field of yellow flowers and green grass to the muddy shore of the river. Broken rocks and sharp pebbles dotted its deep bottom. Suigetsu gulped. "Can't we just find the bridge or something?"

"And deal with Konoha's border patrol? That doesn't sound appealing to me." Sasuke yanked Suigetsu in front of him and wrapped his arms around the other's waist tightly. This caused Suigetsu to blush, which he had hoped wouldn't happen for another few days at least.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I need you to transform into water and guide us both across this river." Suigetsu looked down at the roaring stream, its waves crashing against the many jagged stones. He took a step back.

"Look, I may be able to become water, but I doubt I can overpower a river like this." he looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha, who had his sharingan activated and was watching him patiently.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice now do you?" Suigetsu bit his lip and looked warily at the river again. Sasuke was right, he really didn't have a choice. He raised his foot and barely touched the surface of the moving water with his toes. As the thin ripple spread out, a giant wave immediately zoomed by and splashed into him, pulled them both into the river.

"Gahh!" Suigetsu unwillingly gulped down a rush of cold water as Sasuke clung to him tightly. The Uchiha attempted to find a foothold on the stones below, but the river was going so fast it just made the bottom of his feet slip past them.

"Transform, usuratonkachi!" the teen shouted into Suigetsu's ear. He looked behind them to see that the river was pushing them towards a forest of spiked rocks that they would definitely not be able to navigate past. The silver-haired male shut his eyes and merged with the flowing river, feeling the force of its power flooding into his veins. As Suigetsu melted into the water, Sasuke was left without a weight to balance and began to be pushed arbitrarily by the river, trying his best not to have his head slammed into the rocks beneath him.

Suigetsu tried to drive the water around Sasuke against the current, but the force of the river was overwhelming. He felt himself divide as the waters thrusted through him. His cells spread out into the river and merged with other waves of water. He tried to pull himself together around Sasuke, using as much strength as he could, but it was just no use.

"_Su-ugh-ets-mmph-su!_" Sasuke struggled to speak as waves collided into him. He rolled like a ragdoll underwater towards the rocks, hoping that Suigetsu was trying to do something to help. If the troublesome mist-nin wasn't able to save him...how mediocre would it be for the great avenger, Uchiha Sasuke, to have his corpse found amongst some rocks in a river?

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a rush of water pushing past him from his sides. They pushed into him, sending him upward. The current was still easing him back, but the burst of water popped him out to the surface. Suigetsu reformed his upper body and extended the water below him upward to catch Sasuke in his hands. They flowed over the spiked rocks, and Suigetsu, with a great swing, threw them both onto the other side of the river, his tower of water collapsing into the waves.

They both layed on the hot desert sands, soaked and panting. Sasuke's hair was a complete mess, while Suigetsu coughed up some water and gasped for air. He raised his arm weakly and wrapped it around the Uchiha.

"I love you." he whispered, taking in deep breaths.

"I...thanks Suigetsu." Sasuke muttered, ignoring the other male's comment and resting his head on the heated ground. It was soothing compared to the freezing hell he experienced before. He almost wanted to sleep on it, but he willed himself to get up.

"Unn..." Suigetsu grunted as he heaved himself up and hunched. The endless desert was all he could see over the horizon, as the sun was beating high in the air. Suigetsu reached into his pouch and pulled out a wet scroll, making a hand sign and allowing a burst of water bottles to flood out of the sudden smoke. He picked them up and began drinking one.

"Here." Sasuke took a white cloth and robe from his own scroll, offering them to Suigetsu. "Wrap the cloth over your head so you don't overheat. The robe will do the same for the rest of your body." The mist-nin nodded and took them, beginning to wrap the cloth around his head. Sasuke did the same with his own cloth and covered his cold body with his own robe. They began moving forward, heat waves swimming around them.

Both teens were sweating frequently as they treked through the sand. They had been walking for hours, and yet they didn't seem to be getting closer to anything. All they could see for kilometers on end were mounds and mounds of desert sand. Their sandals were covered in the light brown pebbles, while a trail of empty water bottles was left behind them. Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu, who was clutching their second to last bottle of water and sweating frequently.

"I thought I told you to save the water for when you really need it, baka." he mumbled, his tongue dry. Suigetsu was staring intently at the sand in front of them, licking his lips.

"Do you see it, Sasuke?" he asked hungrily. "Do you see the spring?" The Uchiha looked in the direction Suigetsu was looking and saw no spring.

"Are you hallucinating?" he asked quietly. Suigetsu looked astonished.

"How do you not see it? It's right there!"

"I only see sand there, Suigetsu."

"Then _you're_ the one hallucinating! There's a beautiful spring with fruit trees and a waterfall _RIGHT_ there!" the teen was pointing frantically in front of him at a thick mound of sand with the water bottle. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu. There isn't a spring anywhere near us." suddenly, the other teen sprinted past the Uchiha towards the pile of unwelcoming desert dirt. He was waving his arms excitedly and jumped into the hill of sand, rolling in it and laughing maniacally.

"HahaHahahAhaAhaHAhahaAhaHA! This water is s-s-s-o SOOTHING!" Suigetsu rolled down the hill of sand into a ditch of loose ground, sinking into it and still laughing. He swam through it and shook his head violently like a dog as if he was covered in a liquid Sasuke couldn't mention without getting thirstier.

"Suigetsu...you're going to dry out the last bottles we have." the mist-nin didn't listen as he dumped the rest of his half-empty bottle of water and, after scooping up some sand with it, rained the dirt on his face with an exhilirated expression.

"Sasuke! Love! Come join me in the pool!" Suigetsu energetically began to strip. The Uchiha didn't have any energy to get over to Suigetsu as he dumped their last bottle of water on the sand. Sasuke grinded his teeth and fell on his knees, banging the desert ground with his fists in anger.

"_GODDAMNIT!_" he screamed. The fucking desert had defeated him. With his only other companion having been driven insane and the nearest source of life probably hundreds of kilometers away, he was doomed. Their last two bottles of water lay discarded on the sands next to a shirtless Suigetsu. The Uchiha was going to finally meet his end, without avenging his clan.

"Sasuke-lover! Look! More visitors!" the raven-haired teen gave up on sense and looked in the direction Suigetsu was pointing. Indeed, no matter how much he couldn't believe it, there were two barely visible silhouttes in the distance. One of them was short and wide, while the other was about his size. The Uchiha used up newfound strength and determination to run up to Suigetsu, making hand signs.

"Kai!(release)" he tapped Suigetsu on his forehead, allowing the chakra to flow into his brain. The male's eyes widened blankly, and then his smile disappeared. When Sasuke took his fingers off his forehead, Suigetsu made a face of disgust.

"What the hell? Why am I covered in sand! And where's my shirt?" Sasuke seized Suigetsu's face by gripping his cheeks and yanked him so he was looking at the two silhouttes.

"Shut up. There's two people approaching us. Hide yourself and don't come out until I say so." the teen nodded dumbly and, when Sasuke let go of his blushing cheeks, he dove into the sand and created a small hole so he could breath. Sasuke stuffed his shirt down into the sand too right before the two objects became clearer. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed their black cloaks with red clouds: Akatsuki.

* * *

_:0 what will happen next? epic cliffhanger! I'm sorry, haha X3 don't worry, the next chapter won't be long! hehe! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Encounter in the Desert

_Yami-norka: the community looks interesting! I'll definitely post this fanfic on it when its finished ;) I'll try writing longer chapters. I guess i'm just so used to writing them short so I could print them and bring them to school, lol_

_Suigetsu: I remember that :D_

_Sasuke: You don't remember any things I don't know, baka :( *whips*_

_Suigetsu: *moans in painful pleasure* XoX_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. Also, I'm really unsure if I have to keep putting this o.o_

* * *

"Well well, look what we have here, Sasori no Danna!" the taller Akatsuki member laughed as the two of them spotted Sasuke. He had long blonde hair, which went into a ponnietail in the back, while the bangs fell onto one side of his face. His blue eyes glittered with amusement.

"Black hair, black eyes, flawless features. He's an Uchiha." the one called Sasori grunted in a low and deep voice. He was appeared to be a hunched over and stiff person, sliding across the ground slowly. The lower half of his face was covered with a black cloth, while his eyes were bloodshot with small, black pupils.

Sasuke was dirtied in sand and sweat, still wearing the ruffled robe along with the cloth wrapped around his head. He grinded his teeth in anger as he glared at the two missing nin, who were approaching him. The blonde one licked his lips and grinned slyly.

"He looks just like Itachi, un." Sasuke clutched his hand into a fist at the comment and back a battle stance, drawing his katana and watching the two intently. Sasori eyed the weapon, stopping. His partner stopped two, slightly confused.

"Do you intend on fighting us, kid?" he asked in a gruff tone. The blonde one looked at Sasori, his grin wider.

"Are you challenging him, Danna?" he asked excitedly. The large man shot a glare at him.

"Deidara, shut up." he commanded. The blonde only giggled and watched. Sasori looked at the Uchiha again, moving towards him. "Listen, kid. I don't like to be kept waiting. If you intend on getting in our way, then you'll regret it." Strange metallic sounds were heard undearneath the Akatsuki member's cloak. Sasuke didn't move.

"I don't want to fight you either, if you're willing to tell me about my brother." he growled. Sasori glided down into the large cauldera of sand Sasuke was standing in. Deidara stayed where he was, still grinning.

"I didn't know I was oblidged to tell you anything, brat." the large man stopped, facing Sasuke. He shook his head down, letting his bamboo-strawn hat blow into the wind and onto the desert floor. Deidara cackled behind him.

"My my, Danna! You're more anxious than usual, hmm!" Sasuke eyed where Suigetsu was hidden. He didn't think the Akatsuki were going to be so impatient with him. They had only said a few words and already he was on the verge of fighting.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, kid. Give up and leave, then i'll spare your life. Itachi has special plans for you anyway." a vein popped in Sasuke's head. The damned missing nin had passed the line. He clutched his katana tightly and charged.

"Gaahhh!" he focused completely on the lump of black and red in front of him, approaching at blinding speed. He raised the sword and thrusted it forward as he was within reach of the man's brown and ugly face.

_clink_

The sword impaled an ivory-coloured scorpion tail, stuck between the joints of it. Both pieces of metal twitched and shook as both users attempted to push against eachother. Sasuke was suprised at how strong the man was, and almost lost his footing. His sandals slid across the ground as Sasori began to gain the upper hand. He was still wondering how the man had gotten the tail in front of him in time. The Uchiha's eyes darted to the source of the tail, which was behind the man and under his cloak. What _was_ he?

"_Chidori Nagashi!_" Sasuke empowered his hands with the electric energy and surged it through the sword. It then channeled past the blade and into the tail, electricuting Sasori. However, even though he was being shocked to death, he didn't flinch at all. In fact, he acted as if nothing was happening.

"That's an interesting technique, kid." the man grunted. "However, you underestimate me." The tail swooped to the side, taking Sasuke's sword with it and in turn, Sasuke himself. The Uchiha held on to the handle for dear life, being flung up in the air as the tail kept going higher and higher, attempting to shake him off. Deidara cheered and clapped his hands.

"Wooho! Go Danna, hmm!" unbeknowst to the blonde, another teenage shinobi had snuck up behind him, with a kunai drawn. Suigetsu grinned as he tackled Deidara from behind, stabbing him in the back of the head.

"Ugh!" Deidara grunted in pain as he hit the ground face first, pinned by the mist nin. Suigetsu almost made a cheer of his own, but he noticed that no blood was seeping from the wound. It meant one thing; that it was a clone.

The sound of a fuse was enough to make Suigetsu hop off the limp blonde and roll down the hill for cover. The corpse exploded with a loud bang, sending up a small pillar of smoke. The nin covered his head and frowned, looking at the crater that had replaced the body.

"An exploding substitution?" he muttered, confused.

"Suigetsu!" the male looked up and remembered that his lover was dangling from Sasori's scorpion tail many meters above him. He got up and sprinted towards the Akatsuki member, pulled his hand into a fist. The cells in his arm convulsed and expanded, turning his skinny arm large and muscular.

"Do you think i'm that stupid?" Sasori muttered, lowering his head. The tail swung downward, right in front of Suigetsu. Sasuke lost his grip from the force of the impact and skidded across the sand into the ditch that the mist-nin had been swimming in earlier.

"Tch!" Suigetsu bit his lip as he took a punch at the tail, hoping to break it. However, it didn't even quiver from the blow, and instead, it rose in the air and slashed through Suigetsu's stomach. The boy dissolved into water and reformed next to it. He spit a mouthful of sand from his mouth and groaned. Since he had melted on hot sand, he lost a lot of his moisture in the ground. In other words, he was almost dehydrated.

"How foolish, un!" Deidara returned, only this time in a different method of entrance. Suigetsu eyed the sky with awe as the Akatsuki member flew on top of a gray, clay bird. It opened its jaw and many small, clay spiders fell from its mouth. "Danna! Get out of the way, un!"

Sasori leapt from his position onto the hill behind him. Suigetsu's eyes widened as the spiders descended downward, landing around him. The Uchiha was slowly getting out of the sand ditch, where the spiders landed as well.

"Sasuke! Look out!" Suigetsu sprinted towards him and tackled him, the both of them rolling away from the spiders just before they started to light up.

"Art is a blast!" Deidara shouted. Sasori jumped onto the clay bird, which had landed away from Sasuke and Suigetsu, and it took flight just as the bombs exploded loudly. The blonde smiled in satisfaction and turned to his superior.

"Wasn't that beautiful, un? That was _true_ art." Sasori didn't answer, still gazing at the smoke pillar. THe ashes were fluttering up towards the clouds.

"...Deidara. Shut up."

"Ok then, un." the bird ascended up into the sky and flew over the crater. They couldn't the teenagers anywhere, so they assumed the two had been annihilated. The blonde inhaled a breath of heated air and grinned. Now, the next victim of his art awaited him: the Shukaku Jinchuuriki.

"..."

Suigetsu opened one eye, glancing around him. It was dark, and he could still feel sand beneath him. There was no Sasuke in his grasp.

"Sasuke?" he questioned out loud. No answer. "Sasuke where are you?"

"_hiss..._" shivers ran up the mist-nin's spine as a snake's hiss sounded all around him. He looked up and squinted to see white scales above him.

"Baka." Sasuke voice muttered behind him while the scales parted to reveal the sunlight. Suigetsu turned to see the Uchiha unharmed.

"Sasuke!" he shouted in joy, hugging the male tightly. The Uchiha's eyes widened, unsure of how to react. There was a long period of silence, Suigetsu hugging and Sasuke standing. The sun's rays beat around them, and the white snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sand fell down from where the snake had been, cluttering around them.

"Umm...Suigetsu?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh." the teen blushed and took his arms off the other male, scatching his head nervously.

"So, how did we escape the blast?" Suigetsu asked quietly.

"I summoned a snake to knock us under the sand and cover us. It took the majority of the hit." Suigetsu looked at him in awe.

"How did you learn to summon snakes?"

"Orochimaru." the silver-haired teen shivered at the mention of the name.

"Creepy..." they stood there in the middle of the desert, covered in dry sand and still with no water. Suigetsu panted and leaned on the Uchiha. "We never got any water!"

"I know." Sasuke looked dissmayed. The encounter had been anything but productive. What pissed him off the most was that the Akatsuki members had escaped, leaving him with no infortmation.

"Sasuke..." Suigetsu whispered. "I think i'm hallucinating again." the Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"Well then, what do you see?"

"Two men with turbans on a camel with water jugs."

"Then your hallucinating." Suigetsu shut his eyes, which burned.

"That sucks. They look so real too." He kneeled down on the sand and rested his head in his arms. Sasuke sat down and looked around them. Nothing but desert, broken by a caravan of two men in the distance. Completely hopele- wait, what?

"Huh?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and looked again. There were two men with turbans, atop a camel whose saddle had several jugs that slushed with water. Was it real?

"Suigetsu..." he muttered, shaking the mist-nin awake.

"What is it?"

"Those men..." Sasuke pointed at the camel.

"So you're hallucinating too?"

"No...I think they're real." the two teens looked at eachother, then at the camel again. They're eyes widened and they slowly got up. As the sun beat above them, they approached the camel and two men.

"Kanada-sama, who are they?" one of the asked. He had a mustache and glasses, along with a headband contained the Suna symbol on it.

"I'm not sure. They might be mauraders or bandits!" the other man stated. He was bald and had a long white beard, as well as small and squinted eyes that looked closed. He had the Suna symbol engraved on his sleeve. "You there! Who are you?"

Sasuke drew his sword and, in an instant, appeared behind them. A flash of blood was all the elderly man saw before his companion fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. He looked into the Uchiha's sharingan eyes in utter terror.

"My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." he pointed the blade at the man's throat. "In your dying breath, know me as the man who will avenge the Uchiha Clan." Blood splattered on the desert sand as the elderly man fell next to his partner.

"Nice!" Suigetsu cheered and jumped into the camel, who grunted. "Now we got our own pet camel! Good job Sasuke!" his lavender eyes looked over at the teen, who was giving him an 'are you retarded?' look.

"We didn't kill them for the camel, baka. We killed them for the water."

"Well at least we got free transportation!" Suigetsu grinned happily. Sasuke took one of the jugs of water and handed it to his overexcited friend.

"Just drink some water so you don't die."

"Ok!" Sasuke mounted the camel and took the reins, getting it to start moving. He unravelled a green parasol from the saddle and propped it open above them to shield them from the heat. With a full supply of water, they might actually make it to Suna. He downed a jug of water in haste and made felt refreshed. He would need to be refreshed when they got there. After all, he heard Gaara of the Desert was the new Kazekage. If he was found, things wouldn't go well.

* * *

_Next chapter, the two lovers will enter Sunagakure! Until tomorrow! X3_

_Suigetsu: Tomorrow is in an hour o.o_

_Me: Well...shut up DX_

_Suigetsu: *chuckles*_


	9. Infiltration, Successful

_Apologies for the 3 day lateness, but I was just spending time with my Suigetsu as well as other friends. After all, I do have a life, lol_

_Suigetsu: So you say..._

_Me: *hits with frying pan*_

_Suigetsu: *on the ground in pain* DX_

_Anyway, i'm adding my first OC character in this chapter. After all, we can't have the couple just search for Itachi and thats it, right? There has to be more than one conflict. Or so my english teacher says...o.o_

_Now, to make up for lateness, as well as to celebrate New Years, I present this awsome chapter which is longer than my other chapters! :D Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto not mine, is use for fun stuff, yes yes :0_

* * *

In the shade of darkness, only a few scattered torch lights shed light on the thin aisles. A tall, pale man strolled down it, chuckled softly and licking his lips with his abnormally long tongue. In fact, everything about him was abnormal. Ranging from his snake eyes, to his purple eyeshadowish birthmark, to his creepy figure, to his obsession with little boys. Well, even though the last part had no sexual intention, it was still creepy nontheless.

As his footsteps echoed throughout the underground complex, he came up to a closed wooden door. It was white, and it had a single black kanji for 'lost' at the top. He approached the door and opened it with a creak, peering inside to see a single teenager with straight black hair sitting on his bed and facing the wall.

"Dorei-kun, it's time to go." he hissed in his seductive-like tone.

Dorei sat unconsciously in bed, using his black paintbrush to write on the wall. The man at the door waited patiently for a few minutes until the teen awoke to find that he had drawn on the wall while asleep. When he got a good view of it he saw it was a painting of his sister. The dark and bold strokes outlined her face, which was very detailed, right down to her barely visable dimples on her caring smile.

He sighed at the sight, "Again, huh?" Looking at the picture only make his heart feel as if it was being stabbed by a million small spikes, and he didn't need that today.

The man at the door decided to make himself known again, this time opening the door completely. "Dorei-kun, it's time to go." he repeated.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Dorei replied monotoneously. He slipped off his bed and walked straight to his master. He didn't need to change, because the master had only given him one pair of clothes; a faded lavender kimono, a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of grey pants with a belt that held various equipment. It had paintbrushes, exploding tags, kunai, and for some reason that Dorei couldn't understand, two small viles with strange, light blue liquid in it. Orochimaru had said that it's intended for his mission that he was going to carry out today.

"Come, Dorei-kun. We have to begin before our target gets out of reach. _Kukuku_." the teen followed the eerie man through the brick aisles, looking around. He had been locked up in that room ever since the one fateful day, the day he was seperated from his sister and recruited into the pale sannin's secret army...

It had always been a habit of Dorei to draw whatever was pressing in his mind. It was the only real freedom Orochimaru had given him, since the older man constantly provided him with ink and paper. He actually hated this habit though, because the only thing he could really draw were things that reminded him on the past.

They walked up a set of steps into the blinding light above. Dorei shut his purple eyes and then opened them again, letting them adjust. Orochimaru simple smirked and took out a scroll, which he set on the ground. After making a few hand seals, the scroll burst into smoke, leaving behind a medium-sized katana in a decorated sheath.

"Dorei-kun, your target used to be my own subject. He is skilled, _very_ skilled. However, he will be no match for you. After all, eight years of molding you into how you are now shouldn't be going to waste." the snake ninja licked his lips again and cackled. Dorei had been taken away from his sister when he was only eight. Now, at the age of sixteen, he was a tool of a madman. No matter how much Orochimaru tried, he just couldn't squeeze out Dorei's longing emotions. However, it apparently didn't matter much.

The pale man picked up the katana in its sheath and handed it to the teen. The sword itself was very simple, but the sheath was decoraded with images of black flowers and grey flames. Dorei took it in his hands and put it at his side on his belt. He looked into the snake's eyes, and then looked away at the forest around them. The man's glare was too evil to look at directly. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Dorei-kun, I have made you everything you need to be. I have trained you to be my greatest apprentice, rivaling Kimimaro in strength. I gave you such beautiful features, your sharp teeth, your silkly black hair, your healthy body, and your undeniable amount of shear power. Now that I let you go on your life's purpose, remember that if you ever betray me, I will snap you in half like a twig. It will pity me to do so, so please, _know your place_."

The last sentence was covered in Orochimaru's seductive voice, whic only made the teen want to puke. Everything the snake man said was a simple play on the name he had been given. His real name wasn't 'Dorei'. What person in there right mind would name there child 'slave'? But it was suitable for Orochimaru, so he was injected with a serum to make him forget his own name and birthplace, so that when this day finally came, Dorei wouldn't beable to reconcile with his past.

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama." he muttered. The teen walked off into the forest, and the creepy old man just cackled, poisoning the once clear air with his evil scent and breath. Dorei only had one goal in life now. It was no longer to just stay in a room and cry about the past. It was no longer to try to get revenge on the sannin for ruining his life. His only goal now was to capture Sasuke Uchiha and bring him to his master.

"..."

A bored Suigetsu watched grains of sand race with eachother on the desert floor. It was the only form of entertainment he could get, considering they had been moving for so long and still Suna was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked, boredom written all over his face. The dark brown grain of sand had beaten the grey one to the camel's hoof. Woop-de-fricken-do.

"If you keep asking me that I might just decided to kill you already." Sasuke muttered, anger obvious in his tone. When they first set out on the journey, he had tolerated the teen. After all, he _did_ save his life in the river. So, the Uchiha showed him a little bit of compassion and opened up to him a little bit to make Suigetsu comfortable. However, now he was just plain annoying.

"Hmph!" Suigetsu pouted, crossing his arms and looked out at the horizon. The sun was going to set in a few hours. While it would be nice since he wouldn't be drying out in the heat anymore, they might not beable to get to the Akatsuki in time, making their entire trip pointless. If only they could've defeated the two bastards when they had a chance. But no, Sasuke decided to play the princess for once in his 'badass avenger' life, leaving Suigetsu to do the saving. Now they were racing to get to Akatsuki's target before them, on a goddamn _camel_. I mean, camels are faster than giant, flying pieces of clay shit, right?

"We're almost there." Sasuke stated to his annoyed partner.

"How can you tell? Everything has looked the same ever since we cross the river!"

"There's caravan paths, baka. If you've been paying attention instead of staring at the ground, you would've seen the desert markers around us." Suigetsu looked around, trying to find what Sasuke was talking about. It took him a full five minutes to finally spot a palm tree log stuck on top of a sand hill with a red cloth tied to it up ahead. Apparently, Sasuke was right. They were going the right way.

"...Whatever." Suigetsu went back to pouting and watched as his grains of sand continued racing. However, they were abruptly stopped by a desert scorpion popping out of the ground, scattering the grains all over the place. The scorpion looked around only for a second before being stomped back into the sand by the camel's moving hoof. Suigetsu groaned, the damn scorpion had to mess up his fun.

"We're here." Sasuke stated. Suigetsu jumped at the words and looked over Sasuke's shoulder, seeing a faint outline of a what appeared to be a gigantic, maroon rock that was hidden by a light cloud of sand. Sunagakure seemed to fit it's name pretty well.

"Fucking finally!" Suigetsu shouted happily, grinning and punching the air in excitement. The camel grunted at Suigetsu's sudden movement on his back, so it then stopped in its tracks and sat down, causing the mist nin to slide off and flip backward, his face meeting the sandy ground in an instant.

"Calm down, usuratonkachi." Suigetsu scambled up and spat a mouthful of sand on the ground.

"Goddamn camel!" he attempted to kick the animal, but it got up and he missed. The teen lost his footing from the force of the kick and fell on his back in a cloud of dust.

"Get back up. We need to get into the city before nightfall." Suigetsu made a grunt of annoyance and slowly got on top of the camel, patting it and sarcastically saying sorry.

They approached the massive form until it became clearer. The gigantic rock was actually a wall that encircled the entire city, and it was incredibly tall. It confused Suigetsu since there was no sigh of any kind of entrance at all.

"Sasuke, how are we gonna get in?" he asked, puzzled. Sasuke stopped the camel by a tall mound of sand, taking out a scroll and sealing the water jugs and supplies in it.

"We're sneaking in. I would think you would've assumed that by now." Suigetsu made a confused face and decided to just watch instead of asking questions. He followed the Uchiha around the waterless moat that surrounded the wall until they were able to see guards standing on top of the wall, looking around.

Sasuke held his hand out in front of him, electricity gathering in his palm. He swiftly swept his hand, causing several senbon-shaped shards of electricity to zoom out at the guards. They were killed instantly, and Sasuke then yanked his chidori-filled hand backward, causing the electricity to stream from the senbon back to his fingers, forming threads of chakra.

"Hold onto me." Sasuke commanded. "I'm going to pulled us up to the wall by using our enemies' chakra as a grapple on their body." Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, who was waiting for him to move. The mist-nin blushed and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, holding tight.

"G-Go on." Suigetsu whispered, uncosciously snuggling his chin into Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha sighed and then send a wave of chakra through the strings, pulling them both off the ground and onto the wall in an instant, leaving only the screech of a chidori where they once were.

Suigetsu was grasping on tightly to Sasuke's waist, his eyes shut and not yet realizing they were on the wall already. Sasuke looked at him, a vein popping in his forehead.

"...Suigetsu?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You can let go of me now." the teen blushed furiously and let go of the warm Uchiha. That was the second time Sasuke had to tell him that. It was embarassing.

"O-Ok then...What now?" both teens looked at the gigantic village below them. People were walking around the streets, vendors were selling goods, and people were doing all sorts of tasks. Desert sand blew up in the breeze, and sent hot air past Suigetsu's face. He bit his lip and look at Sasuke, who was staring at the large, round building in the center of the city. It was obvious the mansion of the Kage.

"Let's go." the Uchiha said demandingly, quickly descending down the steps of the wall. Suigetsu followed, and they were able to get to the streets below without encountering any guards. Sasuke stopped Suigetsu before they took any further steps, raising his cloth on his head to hid his face below his eyes.

"We need to hide our identities." he said calmly. Suigetsu nodded and did the same, making the only skin that was in clear sight to be their feet, hands, and eyes. Everything else was covered up by the brown and white clothes. They walked through the streets, Suigetsu looking around in awe like an interested child, while Sasuke was intent on reaching the Kazekage Mansion.

"Mommy! Wahh!" a small child fell on the ground, getting a bruise on his exposed knee and crying. His mothing hurried over to him, concern on her face, and she helped him get up.

"It's ok, don't cry. I'm here, Kagerou-kun. Everything will be alright." she whispered words of comfort into the boys ears, letting him lay back in her arms while his sobs gradually went away, turning into simple sniffles. Suigetsu watched them, still biting his lip. He felt his eyes begin to water, and swiftly turned away to catch up to Sasuke.

The male had never know his parents. His mother supposedly died when she gave birth to him, and his father died in battle. The jounin said he should be proud, since his mother had given her life to give the village a powerful shinobi, and that his father died a patriot. Suigetsu never questioned their barks of self-pride disguised as comfort. Mangetsu had told him the truth a few years before he himself died; that his parents were seperated from them when they were very young and executed. The reason was something that made Suigetsu shiver in anger every time he thought about it. They were killed for refusing to cut down one of their children, to keep with the law of one child per family. They gave their own lives instead of one of their childrens' lives.

The two teens reached the door to the mansion, which was guarded by two jounin. They eyed the two suspiciously before saying something.

"You two, what is your business?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"We are here to speak with the Kazekage." One of the jounin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What is your purpose to speak with him?"

"Personal matters."

"Then i'm afraid you cannot see him."

"What makes you think you can stop us from doing so?" the jounin's eyes widened and he reached for a kunai.

"What did you say?" In a blurringly fast move, both jounin were on the floor in a puddle of blood, dead from chest wounds. The doors were already flung open, and the two teens were nowhere in sight.

"Nice." Suigetsu complimented the Uchiha as they ran through the halls of the building and up the stairs, killing anyone in their path. Suigetsu burst into one of the rooms, where a surprised jounin was sitting at his desk sorting papers.

"W-Wha? Who are you?" Suigetsu jumped over to him and kicked him across the face in mid-jump. The kick's force snapped the man's neck, and he slumped to the floor, dead. A naked longsword was leaning on his desk, and Suigetsu's eyes sparkled with eagerness. He snatched the blade away and scurried out the door, following Sasuke, who had just impaled an anbu with his chidori.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I jacked it from a sand shinobi!" Suigetsu grinned widely. Sasuke frowned.

"Be careful. I don't need you going crazy again." Suigetsu laughed heartily.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke. _This time_, i'm gonna be controlling how much pleasure I get from killing!' Suigetsu heaving up the heavy steel sword and hacked down two charging sand ninja, cleaving them in half. Suigetsu cackled as the blood splattered in drops on his face, making him look like he was crying the liquid in joy. Sasuke sighed and turned away from him, drawing his own katana. They were side by side as they sprinted up the spiral staircase, slicing up anyone who stood in their way.

Finally, they reached the door of the top floor room. Kicking a few dead body away, Suigetsu laughed and cut open the door with his sword. The heaves of wood fell helplessly on the floor, revealing the office of the Kazekage...except the seat was empty.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu exclaimed, running over to the desk and seeing that the leader of the village had seemed to calmly have left his office. Sasuke walked in calmly and sheathed his sword, scanning the room with his eyes.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke stated. The hyper male spun to look at him. "Look." Suigetsu glanced at what Sasuke was looking at to see a set of steps leading to the roof of the building. Sasuke was just beginning to walk up them before Suigetsu charged past him and through the door.

"Kazekage!" the eager teen shouted as he felt the cooled desert air enter his lungs. It was night now, and before him were two men. One of them was a pale teen with brick red, spikey hair. He wore full-length dark trousers with a pair of laces on each leg, a long-sleeved dark red shirt, a purplish grey vest held in place by a single strap over his shoulder by two buckled belts, as well as another pair of belts around his waist. Strangely enough, the straps held onto a big and sandy gourd on his back.

The other had blonde hair and was looking at him with a surprised look on his face. Suigetsu grinded his teeth as he recognized the male as none other than Deidara, the Akatsuki member they were fighting before.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked softly, turning his head to Suigetsu. As if it couldn't get any wierder, the guy didn't have any eyebrows, and he had deep black rings around his eyes. Suigetsu frowned.

"Are you the Kazekage?" he asked impatiently, holding up the longsword.

"Yes. I am Gaara of the Desert, Kazekage of Sunagakure." Suigetsu's eyes again sparkled in excitement.

"That's all I need to know!" he pounced towards Gaara, smiling in bloodlust and preparing to take a swing with the sword-

"Suigetsu. Stop." the silver-haired teen looked behind him just when his sword met a sudden wall of sand. Sasuke ascended from the steps, looking at the two of them with indifferent eyes.

"We aren't here to fight Gaara. We're here for the Akatsuki." the Kazekage seemed to recognize Sasuke, and when his wall of sand pushed Suigetsu away, causing the sword to roll out of his hands onto the floor, Gaara spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't think I would see you here." Sasuke faced him, sharingan activated.

"We're not here to fight you. We're here for the Akatsuki member." he pointed at Deidara, who hadn't moved and was watching them the whole time. He grunted in surprise when the Uchiha pointed at him, but then he smirked, his hands in his pouches on his belt.

"Looks like we all know eachother, un." The three teens faced the Akatsuki member, Suigetsu having gotten up and picked up his sword. Deidara stood up and chuckled. The Kazekage looked over at Sasuke.

"Did you kill anyone on your way up here?"

"We had to, they wouldn't let us see you." Suigetsu laughed nervously, scratching his head. Gaara sighed.

"As the Kazekage, I can't necessarily let this go...However, if you're willing to help me with this Akatsuki member then I can't say much about it right now." He looked back at Deidara, who looked a bit uneasy behind his smile.

"Now then..." the blonde muttered. "Should we begin, un?"

* * *

_:O An awsome 3-on-1 battle! Yesh! Happy New Year to all the readers and reviewers! I hope you liked!_


	10. Duty of the Kazekage

_Yay, the first new chapter of the year of 2011! :D I'm very sorry to my reviewers and readers for not posting a chapter since the 31st. It seems that the first week of school for 2011 was intended to be a hellhole x.x I had little to any time to write, and so I decided to post this today, because it's a Saturday. The chapter is kinda short, but the next chapter is going to come up soon!_

_Suigetsu: You always say that..._

_Me: DX shut up Sui-chan!_

_Suigetsu: NOO! x-x *melts*_

_Anyway, I think it'd be best to say that I will only be able to post a chapter every few days instead of my intended 'one chapter a day'. So yeah, I'm so sorry! Especially since the reviews for this story are double the amount of chapters o.o_

_DISCLAIMER: Blah! Naruto is not mine! Save water, drink cookies! _

* * *

The wind blew quietly in the darkened desert skies above Sunagakure. Atop the Kazekage's Mansion, Sasuke and Suigetsu stood beside Gaara. The three of them faced Deidara, who was kneeling at the ground with his hands in his clay pouches.

"Now then..." the blonde muttered. "Should we begin, un?"

With a swift leap into the air, Deidara lifted his hands up and aimed them at the teenagers, who looked alert. Sasuke had already jumped from his position on a platform of sand that Gaara had formed, which carried the Uchiha up to the mid-air Akatsuki member. Suigetsu attempted to jump on it too, but it left too fast and he fell face first on the stone roof below.

"Art is a blast, un!" Deidara shouted. His clay burst out of the mouths on his hands in the form of multiple pigeons, which rushed towards the approaching Sasuke. He dodged the birds via the sand avoiding them, and was about to stab into Deidara with his drawn katana had the blonde man not landed on his clay bird which flew in from behind a building. The Akatsuki member flew off into the skies, and the sand platform quickly followed.

Sasuke reached into his robe and pulled out a handfull of kunai with explosive tags on them. "If he likes explosions, then he should enjoy these." Sasuke muttered to himself in blank humour, throwing them at the airborne blonde.

"Explosion vs explosion, un?" Deidara smirked and his feet sunk into the clay bird's back, anchoring him on it. The clay animal spun around dodging the kunai and their explosions, being clouded in a layer of smoke. Sasuke's platform of sand extended and zoomed into the cloud, with Sasuke thrusting his arms out.

"Chidori Current!" he said aloud, causing blue electricity to channel out in all directions from him. Deidara flew out of the smoke cloud, but the streaks of lightning struck the tail of his bird several times, and it began to cease functioning, its wings becoming stiff.

"Damnit!" he cursed under his breath. Popping one of his feet out, he stomped on the bird with a small chakra burst, causing the back half of the bird to sever and fall off, leaving only the upper back, wings, and head. Holding his hands together in a hand seal, he eyed the lump of discarded clay as it rapidly approached the crowded street of people in the bazaar area of the city.

"Katsu!" the clay lit up and, right when it was a few inches above the ground, it detonated. A pillar of smoke ascended up into the air and dissolved into the atmosphere, while Deidara grinned. Art truely was a flash of explosive beauty.

His grin then disappeared when he noticed the dome of sand above the street. He heard rustling behind him and he turned to see that the Kazekage as well as the white haired mist-nin had both gone on a floating platform of sand as well, and were next to the Uchiha.

"Hmph." Gaara let his arms fall to his sides instead of staying crossed and glared at Deidara in the eyes. Suigetsu was standing uneasily next to the redhead.

"His clay is weak against lightning. If you can just get me close enough-" Gaara shook his head at Sasuke's words.

"No. I am the Kazekage of this village. I don't need your help."

"We aren't protecting your village, we're trying to capture the Akatsuki member!" Suigetsu whined.

"That Akatsuki member has threatened the people of Suna. Any kind of confrontation he causes here will be a danger that I alone must prevent." before the other two guys could protest, Gaara raised up his arms, and the ground below them began to shake and shift. Deidara looked down and, to his astonishment, the actually sand from the ground below was rising.

"Heh, looks likes this jinchuuriki will be pretty difficult, un." he watched gigantic waves of sand rise up in the air and form together into a gigantic flowing wave of sand, which gathered behind the red-haired Kazekage. With a quick swipe of his arm, the bunch of sand rushed towrds Deidara, forming into the arms of Shukaku.

"Shit." the blonde tried to manuver his bird around the arms, but it was incredibly difficult, considering the very low balance. The clay being actually flipped and spun over and over, making Deidara dizzy. Although, the arms kept coming, and eventually, he was surrounded by arms and had nowhere to go. They encircles him, merging with eachother, until eventually he was consumed by the huge ball of sand.

"Is that some kind of oversized Desert Coffin?" Sasuke inquired apathetically, watching the arms merge into a giant sphere.

"You could call it that. Although, I only plan on capturing him. We'll need him for information." the pale teen looked at Sasuke. "Now, since the Akatsuki member is out of the way, I would like to discuss your infiltration of my mansion." Suigetsu fiddled with the end of the cloth at the base of his neck, since he had taken it off when he got to the top of the building. Sasuke had done the same, and had activated his sharingan. The mist-nin anxiously awaited their words.

"...It was a necessary evil."

"What makes you think that?"

"We needed to find you-"

"You needed to find the Akatsuki, not me."

"We assumed you had met him already."

"So then, you refused to inform anyone and instead took matters into your own hands-"

A loud noise interrupted the two, and Gaara turned to see that a hole had been blown in his sphere of sand. Deidara fell from the hole, and quickly created a clay owl, which he landed on. The blonde looked up at the Kazekage, a grin on his face and a glint in his eye.

"He seems persistant." Gaara muttered silently. An arm of sand appeared behind Deidara and attempted to grab him, but he dodged. Sasuke was about to say something to Gaara again, but suddenly, the sand that Sasuke and Suigetsu were standing on seperated from Gaara's, and they were swiftly floated down to the ground on the other side of the city.

"Damnit." Suigetsu pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance. Sasuke looked up to see the redhead and the blonde dueling in the air with explosions of clay and sand. The entire night sky seemed to have a pinkish brown hue to it.

"Well...It can't be helped." Sasuke muttered, sheathing his sword. Suigetsu looked flabberghasted.

"What? Are you telling me now that we came here for nothi-" Sasuke placed a hand over the astonished teen's mouth, who started muffling into his pale palm. "Mphmmmphmph!"

"Calm down. We're going to wait to see the outcome of the battle, then act. Understand?" Suigetsu blushed a bit and, feeling like a child, nodded. He took the hand off his mouth and they both looked up at the fight above. Shukaku arms were swimming through the air, with Deidara seeming to be only a small speck compared to them, with even smaller dots zooming towards the arms and exploding in tiny bursts on it.

As time passed, Suigetsu scanned the area around him with his now bored lavender eyes. All he wanted was to get to capturing the Akatsuki guy, so that they could get to Itachi, and so that Sasuke could kill him, and so that they could have celebration sex all night long! Umm...well, that's what his hormones were thinking anyway.

Suddenly, something caught the teen's attention. There was one other person in their area of the village. He was dressed in a violet cloak with a hood on, putting a shadow over his pale face. He was sitting at an empty outdoor coffee shop, with a cup of coffee in his hand. The man was sipping it quietly while watching the battle in the sky, and every few moments he would glance over at the two teens.

"Hey!" Suigetsu shouted over at him, leaving Sasuke's side. The cloaked man didn't flinch and simply looked over from the sky to watch Suigetsu approach him. Sasuke looked a bit shocked that the silver-haired teen had suddenly left him to confront someone, so he followed to find out why.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu inquired in a demanding tone. The stranger said nothing, simply taking a sip of his coffee cup before setting it on the table and placing his hands in his lap. Suigetsu grinded his teeth in what he saw as annoyance, but was probably an aftermath of the massive amount of impatience he'd had since they got the the top of the Kazekage Mansion.

"Suigetsu, stop." Sasuke commanded calmly, placing a hand on the shoulder of his soon-to-be pissed off companion. Suigetsu ignored him, and was about to speak again if the strange man hadn't spoken first.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, future Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. We meet again."

* * *

_:0 who is it? How do they know Sui-chan? Why do I ask questions that I already know the answer to? XD yeah, but chapter 11 is coming up in a little, so yeah! And one more thing; WOOT 10 CHAPTERS YAY!_

_Suigetsu: *dances*_

_Sasuke: *facepalm* idiots..._


	11. Your Purpose in Life

_I'm going to be posting two chapters today :D yay! I'm sorry that this chapter is short._

_Thank you people for the reviews :) it inspires me_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. Yeah._

* * *

Suigetsu's eyes widened as the stranger pulled down his hood, revealing shoulder-length strands of silver hair with a pair of red dots on his forehead. His green eyes scanned the younger teen over, and he smiled politely.

"We meet again, future swordsman of the hidden mist." Sasuke was confused, looking back and forth between his partner and the stranger. He was obviously Kaguya Kimimaro, Sasuke knew that much. He met him when he had joined Orochimaru for a time, and the two only rarely talked. The former mist-nin was a future vessel for Orochimaru, but he was on his deathbed a few days after Sasuke arrived. Apparently Kabuto had cured Kimimaro of his disease later on, but Orochimaru had all his attention on taking the Uchiha as a body instead.

All Sasuke couldn't understand was how Suigetsu and Kimimaro knew eachother.

"K-Kimimaro...K-Kaguya..?" Suigetsu whispered. He was in complete shock. Didn't he die when his entire clan was slaughtered? Or had he escaped? His head throbbed and he clutched it in pain, huffing.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke held the panting teen close to him when he was about to tumble over. He didn't know what the connection between the two silver-haired teens was, but if it was enough to make Suigetsu lose his cool it must've been important.

Kimimaro's smile faded away as he stood up. "Suigetsu-kun? Are you that surprised to see me? I didn't know I meant that much to you." he began walking towards them, and Suigetsu grinded his teeth hastily with each step. "What is it, Suigetsu-kun? Why are you acting like this?"

Suigetsu couldn't say the answer. Kimimaro had given him the question of 'what is his purpose in life?' He'd given him the quest the try and find his purpose. He'd been the biggest inspiration besides the death of Mangetsu towards becoming one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. But he couldn't find the strength to tell the other approaching man that their by-chance encounter had revolutionized his life.

As Kimimaro got closer, Sasuke put a hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. "Kimimaro, what is your purpose for being here?" he demanded. The Kaguya raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.

"Inquisitive and demanding as always, Sasuke-kun? Very well, i'll tell you why." he shut his eyes calmly and lowered his head in a bow, letting his hair fall over his face. "I came here to Sunagakure to-." Suddenly, Suigetsu shouted and leaped from Sasuke's grasp to tackle the silver-haired man.

"Oof!" they rolled along the floor, with Suigetsu pinning him to the ground. They were covered in sand and dust, and Suigetsu was breathing heavily. They're eyes were locked. Suigetsu's lavender eyes were almost trembling from anxiety, confusion, hurt, and, to his disappointment, even a bit of love. It was a stark contradiction to Kimimaro's calm and stoic green eyes.

K-Kimimaro..." Suigetsu muttered. "...Why?" Sasuke was looking at the two, puzzled. Suigetsu eased his had into the Kaguya's right had sleeve, grasping a bone sword in his hand. A tear was forming in the younger teen's eye. "What purpose do you have now?"

"Heh." It was all blurry; Kimimaro slashing Suigetsu across the chest, Sasuke rushing over the them with his katana drawn, the the sound of bone and steel clashing, and the pound noise of a body hitting the dirt floor.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke yelled, seeing his companion in a puddle on blood on the floor. He turned his head to his opponent, Kimimaro, who had a blank look on his face.

"My sole purpose is to serve Orochimaru-sama." he said monotonously. Sasuke scowled and pushed forward, channeling electricity into his hands.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Blue thunderbolts erupted in all directions from his body, with Kimimaro hopped back and attempting to dodge the speeding electricity. He took cover behind some sand gourds filled with fruits and they shattered, sending the fruits flying around in the air.

"Hessendan!" with a jump and twirl in the air, Kimimaro threw a burst of finger bones in the shape of bullets at the Uchiha. Sasuke's chidori current knocked some away, but most of them made it past the lightning and either were deflected by his sword or struck the dirt ground. When the current stopped, so did the finger bullets. Kimimaro landed on the ground and stood up to look the Uchiha in the eye.

"So then," Sasuke began. "you came here for me? To capture me for Orochimaru?" Kimimaro nodded, and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought so..."

"Ugh..." the Uchiha looked over at Suigetsu, who had a slick cut across his chest which was soaked in blood. Sasuke didn't have any skill in medical ninjutsu, and he doubted any sand ninja would divert attention from the aerial fight between Gaara and Deidara to help.

Kimimaro sprinted over to the Uchiha and slashed at him, but Sasuke parrayed and the two were taking stabs at slices at eachother, the both of them expertly dodging. The crunching of the hard bone as it struck Sasuke's steel katana echoed through the empty streets. Sasuke attempted to sweep kick Kimimaro when their swords clashed once again, but Kimimaro jumped up and landed lightly on the flat end of Sasuke's blade.

The Uchiha's eyed widened as Kimimaro made a flurry of thrusted at him, which Sasuke, using his sharingan, was barely able to dodge. They kept coming and coming without exhaustion, and Sasuke twisted his blade from under the sole of Kimimaro's feet, making him lose balance. Sasuke dropped his katana, allowing Kimimaro to fall softly to the ground with the blade, and made a few quick hand signs before bringing two fingers to his mouth.

"Goukakyou no Jutsu!" a giant fireball burst from Sasuke's mouth at Kimimaro, and engulfed the sound-nin. The disgusting sound of burning emitted from the fireball as Sasuke kept it up, and eventually he stopped breathed in and the fireball disappeared, leaving a pile of flames on top of the ruffled robes of Kimimaro behind.

The Uchiha ran over to Suigetsu and knelt over him. The mist-nin's eyes were barely open as they eased over to look at Sasuke. The raven-hiared boy was looking at him in genuine concern, and held two finger to Suigetsu's neck. His pulse was very slow.

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke was lost for words. While he knew that at first, he only wanted the other teen so that he could find and confront Itachi, he couldn't help the small sting in his heart at seeing his part-...his _friend_ dying in front of him.

The purple eyes of the fallen teen glistened somehow, and he grinned weakly, showing off his shark teeth. "What is it, Sasuke? Do I see you caring about me again?" The Uchiha's mouth fell slightly agap at the comment. He remembered how he had taken Suigetsu to the forest and looked over him as he became conscious again.

Suigetsu chuckled quietly at Sasuke's expression. "You wanna know something, Sasuke?" The Uchiha listened silently. He jumped a bit when Suigetsu took hold of his hand with his own. "Do you wanna know why I say I love you?"

"I say I love you because, ever since my brother died, i've been looking for someone to love. I loved Zabuza-san, but he died. I loved Kisame-senpai, but he's far away from me. I loved Kimimaro too, even though we met only once." A few tears began to fall down Suigetsu's cheeks. "But then I saw you. At first, I loved you for how you looked, I lusted you. But then, as time went on, I started to like you less for how you looked and more for who you are. That's why I say I love you..." Suigetsu's eyes began to shut.

"_I love you...because you loved me back._" the faint whispered escaped his mouth before he became limp in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

_:0 Sui-chan!_

_Sasuke: ..._

_Suigetsu: x-x_


	12. Tragedy and Redemption

_Is Sui-chan dead? D: omg!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't claim Naruto as mine, understand?_

* * *

Sasuke kneeled there, unmoving, looking at Suigetsu's pale face. He still had the slightest grin on his face, while his eyes were shut. Sasuke realized his arms were trembling, and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He remembered an event that Naruto and Sakura had explained to him:

_A light shade of mist covered the area. Loud footsteps echoed over the surface of the cold water, as a pink haired girl scurried along, dragging an old man by the hand with her. She had a face of concern on her face, and she didn't notice the blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit standing alone as she passed him._

_She ran over to a body on the stone floor of the bridge, which had several needles impaling it. She slowed to a walk as she approached it, letting go of the old man's hand. The body had black hair and a pale face, which had a few cuts and bruises on it. He wore a blue shirt with a high collar and gray shorts._

_"...Sasuke-kun." the girl's face was filled with shock as she stared at the body. She put a hand to his cheek and felt the ice-coldness of it._

_"He's cold...so this isn't an illusion is it?" her face faded from shock to sorrow. Her lips trembled and she knelt beside the body. The old man behind her saddened at the sight._

_"You know, just because I am here doesn't mean you can't let your feeling out." he bit his lip. "You can cry if you wish." _

_"I was always the top of my class at the academy." the girl whispered. The old man looked at her, confused. "I always did my best on the tests. I remember a question asking what the 25th clause of shinobi how-to was..." her voice began to tremble. "It is...t-that..." tears flowed down her face. "a s-shinobi mustn't s-show emotion in any s-s-situation!" she clutched her hands tightly into fists at her side. "A s-shinobi must put the mission as first p-priority and leave any f-fallen comrades be!" She collapsed over the body and began to sob hysterically._

_The old man shook his head. "This rule of shinobi...It's too harsh." the girl's sobs echoed throughout the area. She was clutching the body tightly and was wetting the shirt with her tears. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" she screeched. "Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!" the blonde behind them clutched his stomach as he shut his eyes, tears dripped from them. He had witnessed the death first hand. Sasuke had died in his arms. If he had only been stronger, he could've saved him. _

_"...Sasuke." he fell to his knees and looked up at the sky. "Sasuke..." _

"Are you enjoying your trip down memory lane?" Sasuke snapped out of the memory and glanced up at the roof of a building, seeing Kimimaro looking at him. The Uchiha scowled and looked at the flames beside him, seeing only a few scattered bones and the robe. A bone clone.

"You have no need to mourn." Kimimaro continued. "You must understand that the trash of this world will perish before those who have true worth." Sasuke made a face of anger and leapt from his position beside Suigetsu, his katana crashing against Kimimaro's chest. There was a shallow wound, as the sword had hit the suit of bone armour underneath the skin.

"_SHUT UP!_" Sasuke screamed. "Who are _YOU_ to judge who is trash and who has worth?" Kimimaro's face was emotionless. Sasuke felt his hot tears fall down his face. He had lost his entire composture.

"I do not decide that." Kimimaro stated. "Orochimaru-sama is-" Sasuke swept his hand off the handle of the katana to punch the silver-haired man across the face.

"Don't you dare mention Orochimaru in front of me." Sasuke muttered threateningly. Kimimaro was unaffected by the Uchiha's actions and words.

"Whether you know or not, I have heard about you, Sasuke." Kimimaro said quietly. "Itachi killed your family. You found your purpose in life to avenge the ones you love." he rose his hand to point at Suigetsu's body. "If your purpose in life is to avenge them, why do you feel for him? Why do you waste time on him?"

Sasuke was silent. His hair fell in his face as he looked over at Suigetsu, who was laying in the pool of blood. His grin had disappeared.

"...Do you want to know something?" Sasuke asked. Kimimaro looked at him inquisitively. "Do you want to know why I waste time on him?" Sasuke looked the Kaguya in his green eyes. "Yes, I want to avenge the ones I love..." He lifted his katana and positioned the tip in front of Kimimaro's face. Electricity began channeling through the blade.

"I want to avenge those I love, so I'm going to avenge Suigetsu." He thrusted the sword forward.

_**"ART IS A BLAST!"**_

The ground rumbled violently. Both teens turned to see a small figure of clay explode, causing a gigantic ball of fire to erupt and engulf an entire section of the village. Clouds of dust and wind blew from the direction of the blast and almost knocked the two of them off the building. The light of the explosion illuminated both of their faces.

As the smoke cleared, a giant blanket of sand was covering the area where the explosion happened. Sasuke looked up to see Gaara in a ball of sand in the sky with Deidara on his clay bird. He couldn't tell, but it looked like Deidara was missing an arm.

"Well then, Sasuke." the Uchiha's attention turned back to Kimimaro. "I think i'll be going now. We may meet again." before the raven-hiared teen could do anything, Kimimaro had turned into a pile of bones. The real Kimimaro was nowhere in sight.

Within the next second, Sasuke heard a few faint words, followed by an explosion.

"_Katsu!_"

The ball of sand Gaara was in exploded. The redhead fell from his shelter and landed in the tail of Deidara's bird. Gaara had lost.

Sasuke descended off the roof and landed next to Suigetsu. He took the teen up in his arms and began jumping from building top to building top towards Deidara. A few ballistae with exploding tags on them shot up in the sky, missing the blonde by a few feet. Apparently, Suna was attempting to get their Kazekage back.

As Sasuke approached the center of the village, mixed cries of "Oh the Kazekage!" and "Stop him!" filled the air. There was confusion everywhere, with sand shinobi rushing through the streets and citizens running around like headless chickens. Sasuke ran into the Kazekage Mansion and looked around. Officials and ninja were scurrying everywhere.

"It's him!" Sasuke suddenly remembered that only a while ago he had burst in with Suigetsu killing anyone in sight. Now that he had returned with a bloodied Suigetsu in his arms, the shinobi attempted to attack him.

"Damnit." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he kicked a jounin in the stomach, causing him to crash into some approaching anbu. Sasuke hopped on the secretary's desk and jumped past the ninja to the other aisle. He rushed past many people, looking over the doors for one with a plaque that said 'medical ninja' or something like that.

He felt Suigetsu's coldness on his fingers. He couldn't help but think that maybe, the teen wasn't dead. That maybe he was in a coma or very unconscious from the overwhelming shock combined with the wound.

Finally, he found a door that said 'Medical Ninjutsu Department.' and kicked it open. There was only one person in the room, an old woman, who was sitting quietly and watching Deidara in the sky from the window. Sasuke shut the door and walked up to the woman, his katana drawn with one hand while holding Suigetsu to his chest with the other.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume?" the woman spoke, getting off her chair turning to face Sasuke. She was wrinkly and wore her gray hair in a bun, while letting the rest of it lay at the sides of her face. There was a brown spot on her left cheek.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "And i'll be needing you to come with me." he demanded. She walked past him towards the door. Sasuke followed here, with his sword to her back. He wouldn't enjoy killing someone so old, but if he had to, he would.

Her hand fell on the doorknob. Sasuke readied himself.

She locked it.

The loud footsteps of the jounin and anbu sounded past them. The woman turned to face the confused Sasuke. Her stern face turned into a small smile, and then she burst our laughing.

"_HAHAHA!_" her cackling hurt Sasuke's ears. She stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile on her face. She pushed his sword down with her outstretched hand.

"Child, forgive me. It's just comical that you thought you could take me hostage, hehe!" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. The lady chuckled. "To make things clear, the Kazekage had already told me about you two. My name is Chiyo. I am one of the Elders of Sunagakure."

She walked up the Sasuke, looking into his eyes. "The sharingan, eh? I haven't seen one ever since the war..." She looked down at Suigetsu, who was hanging in Sasuke's arm. "And this? This must be the upstart who was with you when you broke into this mansion. I assume you want me to attempt to heal him?" Sasuke nodded, deciding to let things play out and see what happens.

Chiyo took Suigetsu from Sasuke's arms and laid him on a stretcher. She reached into her medical kit and, after feeling around in it for a moment, took out two green pills. After dropping the two of them in Suigetsu's mouth, she checked his neck for a pulse. The woman smirked.

"Looks like the boy's alive." Sasuke's eyes widened. He rushed over to her side and looked at Suigetsu. The silver-haired teen was wheezing very quietly and his chest rose and fell ever so slightly. "He looked like he was in a coma when you first came in. Now that i've given him some chakra pills he has now transfered into a deep sleep. Once i've healed his wound I can wake him up."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to the window and saw the small dot on the horizon that was Deidara. Suna's Kazekage had been kidnapped. What would they do now?

"Before you arrived, we here at Suna were informed that you and your friend are missing nin." Sasuke turned to look at her, waiting for a reaction. "While it may cause war to aid missing nin of other villages, Gaara has given me the duty of clearing your names in this village." Sasuke looked surprised. Chiyo turned to look at him, smiling.

"But now, since the Kazekage has been kidnapped, I may also have to add a rescue mission with you two to the agenda."

* * *

_Yay, Sui-chan is alive! :D *huggles Sui-chan*_

_Suigetsu: *is huggled* o.o_

_Looks like Sasuke pulled a Naruto for a second though too ;)_

_Sasuke: ...whatever_

_haha XD but yeah, I hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Rescue Mission

_I read the latest manga chapter a little while after posting chapter 12, and I'm so happy that we finally get to see Mangetsu! :D I kind of had to change my future plans for this story with that, but oh well._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's one of the longest i've posted, because it was originally going to be two chapters, so enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine...Why do I keep saying this every chapter?_

_

* * *

_

"..."

_A flash of light._

_A sting of pain._

_Dark eyes__._

_Two words._

_Nothing._

_It was cold. Everything was cold. But then, if it was so cold, why wasn't he freezing? He was just standing there, standing in perfection. Silver hair. Purple, sleeveless shirt. Light blue pants. Striped leg-warmers that hugged the shape of his legs. A perfect figure with slim, muscular arms. Beautiful, beautiful eyes. He is perfect._

_Why is he reaching out towards me? What do I have that he would want? I'm nothing. I'm just the clumsy little brother. The burden. The failure. And what is he? He's the Second Coming of the Demon: the master of the seven swords! How would I compare to that?_

_"Sui..." he's trying to say something. What is it? Sui...? He's confusing me. My head hurts. I try to speak to him, but my mouth won't open. My body won't move. All I can feel is a coldness all around me._

_He's walking towards me now. He has that infamous smirk on his face, showing off his shark teeth. Mine could never compare to his. Nothing I have could compare, even when we look almost exactly the same..._

_Now he's standing in front of me. For some reason, I could feel this strange wetness on my chest. It was flowing over my chest and leaking onto the rest of me body. Yet, I still couldn't move. All I could see was my perfect brother, and the bright light behind him. I couldn't even tell if I was standing or laying down. Everything just seemed to be focused on him. Everything always was focused on him anyway._

_He raises his hand to my cheek, caressing it. His smirk has disappeared, replaced with an expression of concern. I expect my face to heat up, but it doesn't. In fact, it gets colder._

_His eyes seem to sparkle, like the reflection of the moon on a lake at night. I want to tell him something. I desperately do. If only I could._

_"Suigetsu..." I realize he has been saying that word constantly as he touchs my face. What's a Suigetsu?_

_Suddenly, I feel a force on my back. It seems to heave me, and I feel the wind on my face. I notice that my brother is still here, still touching me, still muttering that strange word. Why was he saying it? For what purpose?_

_As time goes by, I just look into his eyes, and he looks into mine. An emotion floods every inch of my body. I can't describe it, but it makes me want to cry. I can feel the tears gather in my eyes, but they won't release._

_His face gets closer to mine, and he pecks me on the cheek. A smile appears on his face. He nuzzles his nose into mine, giggling without sound. I start giggling too, even though I can't feel my body move. He pulls me into an embrace, and I hug him back without moving. He whispers the word again, only with three extra words._

_"Suigetsu, I love you."_

_I recognize the word now. Suigetsu. That's my name. Mangetsu. That's my brother's name. This is my brother, the one who died. The one who I strived to surpass. The one who I loved._

_So then, if he's with me right now, would that mean I'm dead too?_

_He parts the hug and holds onto my shoulders, looking at me with a smile. I could tell he heard my thought. I smiled back at him. Our foreheads touched, and we just stood there, smiling and holding eachothers shoulders. This emotion was overflowing in my body. The coldness had disappeared, and I only felt warmth. _

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Those three words echoed in my mind as we stood there for what seemed like hours. He lets go of me, and grins happily._

_"Sorry, Suigetsu. See ya next time." He began to disappear, fading farther and farther away from me. I felt a weird taste in my mouth, and two objects slid down my throat. Those words, those were the words he would say when he would go on missions by himself. I had always wanted to go with him, so we could become swordsmen together. He ended up being one by himself, mastering them all, and dying. _

_I cried out to him, trying to chase him. He only went faster, and soon he was a dot on the bright horizon. His words throbbed in my mind as the brightness began to fade into darkness._

_Next time...When would that be?_

Suigetsu felt strange as he grew in consciousness. It was as if he was as light as a feather but still couldn't move at all. It took great force for his eyes to flicker open but he finally managed. The sight of an unknown maroon ceiling was what greeted him.

He turned his head weakly, his eyes fuzzed by his sleep, and the first thing he saw were two pools of deep black. His breath hitched.

"...Sasuke?" the teen muttered quietly. The Uchiha smiled.

"Usuratonkachi." Yep, it was Sasuke.

A bunch of memories flooded the injured male's mind. The coffee shop. The sex. The escape from Konoha. Crossing the river. Dehydrating in the desert. Sneaking into Suna. Fighting Deidara. Encountering Kimimaro. Then...meeting Mangetsu.

Chiyo appeared behind Sasuke. She put two fingers to Suigetsu's neck and, after nodding, handed him a large cup of water with a thick black bendy straw. The teen forgot how to drink for a second, and Sasuke held the straw to his lips and he slurped swiftly, the cold liquid relieving his throat.

"How are you feeling, dear?" the woman asked softly as she took the cup and replaced it with another. This time he didn't need Sasuke's help, and he drank it thirstily.

"I...was I dead?" he spoke softly.

"Almost, dear. Almost." she shook her head. "Your heart stopped when you lost consciousness on the streets. In medical terms you were dead, but your brain was still functioning. If I hadn't awakened your heart with my pills, your brain would've eventually shut down." Suigetsu looked saddened.

"Oh...ok then." the woman gave him a questioning look.

"Did anything happen to you when you were unconscious?" the teen looked out the window, thinking of the experience.

"...I saw my brother." Sasuke took the cup and placed it on a table. Chiyo nodded.

"Near-death experiences are common with you case. When you are stuck between death and life, your brain creates vivid illusions to compensate what it thinks is most important." Suigetsu looked at her.

"So...it was all just a realistic dream?" she nodded again, relectuantly. Suigetsu sighed.

"Well..."suddenly, the teen looked alarmed. "Wait, where am I?" he tried to frantically get up. Sasuke sighed and pushed him back down on the stretcher.

"Calm down, baka. This old lady says that we're going to be cleared as criminals here." Suigetsu breathed a sigh of relief. There was a moment of akward silence, until Chiyo coughed uncomfortably. Sasuke jumped and remembered something. "Oh, and we're going to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Gaara got defeated and captured by Deidara. Suna is going to have us go to save him."

"Why us?"

"Don't complain. It's better than being hunted down." the teen had to agree with that, and he tried to get up.

"Well, if we're going to go anywhere, I need something to eat first." Chiyo got to the door before him, and unlocked it.

"You won't be going anywhere until I clear both of your names." she said warningly. "Stay here. I'm going to go talk with the officials." she opened the door and closed it silently. Her footsteps could be heard fading away, and Suigetsu put his arms behind his head and breathed deeply.

"..."

The two teens were sitting on a couch, waiting for Chiyo. It had only been a few minutes since she had left, and they were both bored. Suigetsu was licking his rows of teeth within his closed mouth, attempting to conquer the boredom. Sasuke had opened the window and was watching the streets below, letting the desert wind blow peacefully on his face.

Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke and began blushing. The wind blowing his hair, his legs crossed nonchalantly, his somber black eyes filled with disinterest. It made him look incredibly...sexy. Wasn't this why the teen had fallen for the Uchiha in the first place? His cool and stoic attitude and his flawless features?

Watching the other male carefully, Suigetsu eased his hand over to Sasuke's, which lay on the cushion of the couch unmindfully. Every second was an inch closer to it. Eventually, while biting his lip nervously, his pale hand fell on the Uchiha's, grasping it in what was an attempt at firmness.

Sasuke turned to look at his partner, a face of examination and questioning. Suigetsu's face turned pink and he giggled uncomfortably.

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke asked. "what are you doing?" the silver-haired teen smiled uneasily.

"W-What does it look like? I'm holding your hand." Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Why?" his smile twitched.

"W-Well...Because I feel like it." Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Suigetsu wanted to squeal at the cuteness.

"Oh really? That isn't a very good answer." the teen held on tighter to his lover's hand.

"W-What? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" there was a pause between the two. The warm breeze sounded through the window.

"No. It makes me think you're going to try to make a move on me." Suigetsu sweatdropped.

"Umm...s-so what?" the teen tried to be playful with the tsundere Uchiha. "You would probably like it-"

"I am _not_ your boyfriend, Suigetsu." the rejection stung like a bitch.

Sasuke slid his hand from under Suigetsu's, and place it on his lap with his other one. One of Suigetsu's purple eyes was twitching in embarassment. He fidgeted a bit on the couch and then placed his own hands in his lap and looked down, blushing furiously.

Chiyo walked into the room. She looked over at the two and bidded them to come.

"You two are safe. Come, it is time to go."

".."

Chiyo lead the two teenagers down the aisle. Many sand ninja were rushing around, and secretaries were scribbling down messages to send. Suigetsu still couldn't believe that the Kazekage had been defeated by that blonde asshole. The only way he could've lost would've been if he drowned him in explosive playdoe like fucking cheater.

They exitted the mansion and walked through the streets. Citizens were crowded together, chatting about the previous events. Some of the merchants were just standing around, shaking in fear at what had happened. Of course, only a while ago, they would've been ashes on the sand if their leader hadn't shielded them from Deidara's bombs.

"We're going to met up with two ninja who will accompany us. A band of Konoha ninja will also attempt to rescue Gaara, but we will be setting out immediately." Sasuke raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Which 'band of ninja' will be sent?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. The hokage will send whoever is able to." She turned to look at the Uchiha. "Don't worry, we will not be encountering the group."

Suigetsu had his hands in his pockets, twirling the lint between his fingers. Everything around them seemed to be so tense. It was a complete contrast to when they had entered the village.

"Help!" a female voice screamed from an alley. Suigetsu rushed into it without a second thought, and Sasuke called after him to come back.

"Suigetsu!" the teen didn't listen, and he pulled out a kunai. At the end of the alley, there was a man with a cloth over his face confronting a beaten woman and a small child. They were cornered by the bandit, who had a sword in his hand.

"Stop! Please!" she pleaded. The man didn't listen, focusing only on stripping her. The child ran up to him and pounded on his legs with both hands, shouting for him to stop. The man swipped the kid away, and he fell to the ground, a bruise on his knee reopening into a wound when he landed on some broken glass. He wailed in pain and clutched his knee, tears falling down his face.

A realization hit Suigetsu: this was the mother and child he had seen when he entered the village.

"Stop!" he shouted, pouncing on the man and putting him in a headlock. The man grunted and swung his sword furious upwards and trying to shake the teen off. Suigetsu held on tight, and with a great heave, the man slammed backwards on the ground, his sword skidded off into a pile of trash bins.

Suigetsu crawled over him and held him down with the force of his legs and body. The man struggled to get him off, but Suigetsu delivered a blow to his face and knocked him unconscious. He got up and dusted himself, then turning to face the quivering woman and crying child.

"Oh...Oh my..." she whispered between huffs. "You...Thank you." she took Suigetsu into an embrace and began to weep into his shoulder. "You saved us. T-Thank you!"

Suigetsu smiled and looked over at the child. He was sobbing uncontrollably, and Suigetsu slipped from the woman's grasp to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and muttered words into his ears.

"Don't worry. Just try to ignore the pain. I'm gonna take the glass out, ok?" he clutched the shard and swiftly pulled out of of the child with a 'pop'. Right after, he took the cloth that he had wrapped his head with and wrapped it around the kid's knee. The child tried to hold in his wails, and the mother knelt next to him and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Thank you so much." she said kindly to Suigetsu. The teen nodded and looked at the child, his eyes beginning to fill with sadness. It was the least he could do for them. After all, he would've done the same for his younger self.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke and Chiyo caught up to him and looked at the sight. The silver-haired teen holding a small boy in his arms next to a half-naked woman with an unconscious bandit laying next to them. Chiyo smiled and walked up to him.

"I see you helped these two." she muttered. So it seemed the boy had some kindness in him, even after slaughtering so many in the mansion. The old woman wondered if it had something to do with the child's own family past.

"Yeah." Suigetsu said, smiling sadly. He gave the boy to the mother and got up, standing next to Chiyo and Sasuke. "Well, your welcome." he said to the woman and child. She smiled at him and comforted the kid, and Suigetsu turned to leave. Chiyo walked ahead of him, and Sasuke walked beside him.

The Uchiha wanted to say something, but he decided not to.

"..."

They arrived at the gate of the village, where two teenagers stood. One of them, a male, had short, black hair with the back going down to the middle of his neck. His bangs hung over his eyebrows, and his eyes were light blue in hue. He wore a gray set of robes with a white, silky scarf laid over his shoulders, and had black skinny jeans along with a pair of sandals. His forehead protector was on a cloth wrapped around his left wrist.

The teen next to him was a girl. She had long, brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, while her bangs were parted to one side of her face, covering it. She had the same colour eyes as the other teen, and she wore a blue-black kimono that was lined in white. Her sleeves were longer than her arms, and she had black skinny jeans and boots of the same colour. Her forehead protector was sewn into the side of her right boot.

Chiyo approached them and then turned to Sasuke and Suigetsu. "These two will be accompanying us on our journey." she motioned to the male teen. "This is Tanaku," then to the female. "and this is Kagura." the two shinobi bowed.

Suigetsu was a bit puzzled at their sudden bow, and he reluctantly bowed back. Sasuke had already done the same.

"So then..." the silver-haired teen began. "What can you two do?"

Tanaku took out a scroll from within his robe and held it out. "I am a puppeteer." Kaguta held drew a katana and pointed it at Suigetsu, smirking slyly at his surprised reaction. "And i'm a master swordsman."

Sasuke nodded, obviously unimpressed. Tanaku noticed this and a strange glint appeared in his eyes.

"Although, I can tell you both think you're more skilled than we are." at the words, Kagura grinned and had suddenly appeared behind Suigetsu, her sword still drawn. The teen's legs quivered as she breathed down his neck.

_"Ah, is that so?" he didn't know why, but for some reason, the woman terrified Suigetsu. Sasuke was unamused._

"We don't need any unnessecary conflict when we haven't even left yet." Tanaku sighed at his partner's actions and nodded. With hesitation, Kagura shealthed her sword and left to stand by Tanaku, causing Suigetsu to breath out in relief.

Chiyo smiled. The four of them would proof to be amusing as they took their journey. "Well then, I assume we should get going." she began walking and the teens followed. Kagura was glaring at Suigetsu with a grin on her face, which caused the teen to shiver. Tanaku was walking next to Sasuke with his hands in his robe pockets, while Sasuke still looked apathetic. Their quest to rescue Gaara had begun.

* * *

_I based the two OOCs after Suigetsu and my other friend's rp characters :p i'll be expanding on their personalities in the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Irritation

_Why hello there. I'd just like to take this opportunity to say..._

_THAT I'M BACK! It's been a very long time since I've been on here, or written chapters for that matter. It makes me a bit guilty to have practically abandoned this story, but at least its gonna continue again, right?_

_Suigetsu: v_v You've left me waiting for like ten months!_

_Sasuke: We've been getting pretty impatient..._

_Me: ^-^" My deepest apologies you two! _

_Suigetsu: *pouts*_

_Me: Well, I guess I should just get on with this o.o_

* * *

Bells began chiming throughout the town as it turned to sunrise. Three figures were approaching, their supplies on their backs. Their hair was blonde, pink, and white if you went from left to right. The blonde had a forlorn expression in his tired face, his spiky hair seeming to droop with his mood. Meanwhile, the pink haired girl had a head of silky and healthy hair, which framed her bright cheeks. Her green eyes were filled with determination, while she was clothed in a red top, black gloves, boots, and a grey skirt.

Finally, the third one had tall spiky hair of an ivory colour. He had a neutral look on his face; neither serious or relaxed. A black mask of cloth covered most of his face, save for the area around his right eye. He wore a jounin jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt, along with baggy blue pants and black fingerless gloves.

As they approached the village, the gray haired one turned his head to look at the blonde. "Naruto, we're getting closer to the River Country." The blonde didn't make a sound.

"Naruto..." the pink haired girl whispered, concern on her face. "This entire thing has affected all of us...but you need to-"

**"NO SAKURA!"** Naruto shouted at them, anger in his eyes. They both stopped to look at him. "You don't understand!" His fists were clenched. "Sasuke would've never done what he did unless someone forced him too!"

The masked man sighed. "Sasuke openly and willingly slaughtered several anbu above Konoha's rooftops. He also had his sharingan activated and was carrying someone else too. I doubt he was being controlled."

"I bet it was that white haired guy who was controlling him, Kakashi!" Naruto sounded more and more angry. "I should've watched Sasuke! I should've been with him to keep him from that guy! I SHOULD'VE BEEN A GOOD FRIEND!" The blonde burst into sobs and fell on the ground. His two companions watched him with pity.

"..."

Suigetsu was running around frantically, narrowly avoiding the jabs and slashes from Kagura's sword. "Get back here, you little brat!" Her aqua eyes filled with annoyance. "I told you a _million_ times to NOT touch my swords!"

"I didn't even touch them!" Suigetsu whined, dodging a narrowly fatal swipe. "I was just looking at them damnit!"

"Looking at them?" Kagura got even angrier. **"SO THAT MEANS YOU WERE TOUCHING THEM WITH YOUR EYESIGHT, YOU BRAT!"**

"Tch..." Sasuke shook his head at the twos' antics, hopping from tree branch to branch with Chiyo and Tanaku. Suigetsu and Kagura were speeding along beneath them in the underbrush, causing several birds to fly off in fear of their screams and shouts. The Uchiha looked over at Tanaku. "Can't you control your partner?"

Tanaku laughed at the thought. "My little sister has always been a nuisance. Don't worry, once she gets used to your friend she'll most likely cool down."

"Most likely?" Sasuke questioned. "What about the off chance that, perhaps, she doesn't 'get used to him'?" Suigetsu started screeching about a skunk that he tripped on.

"Child," Chiyo began. "you can rely on me in that, should Kagura hinder out chase, I will discipline her where Tanaku cannot." The old woman began her senile cackling again, causing Sasuke more annoyance. When he set out to find Itachi he didn't exactly expect to be stuck saving a Kage with a crazed grandma and a duo with completely opposite personalities.

"True, Chiyo-baasama." Tanaku commented as her laughing subsided. "If it helps you feel better, Sasuke, they are actually going faster than we are with their current set of goals." Sasuke smirked. If by goals he meant Suigetsu's will to survive and Kagura's will to severe his limbs, then Tanaku's statement was pretty accurate.

"Why can't you calm the fuck down?" Suigetsu cursed as he stumbled again over a helpless forest creature. Kagura's actions is exactly why he didn't like girls. They were completely unpredictable and have a horrible temper. Really, what kind of sane person would attempt to kill someone for glancing at a pair of swords that are in plain sight?

**"If you say another goddamn cuss word in my fucking direction I'm going to rip you to fucking shreds you annoying little prick!"** How nice, Suigetsu thought. She proceeds to threaten him for saying bad words, with bad words. This Kagura made perfect sense. He wondered how exactly she was a shinobi for Suna and not a patient in a mental asylum?

The forest began to clear up as they entered a spaceous section of grass and rock. Sasuke was the first to hop down to the ground, looking up at the sky. Several hours had passed since Gaara was kidnapped, and the sun was barely above the horizon. Amazingly, they had already gotten on the trail of Akatsuki. Apparently, the group was heading to the River Country. Whether or not this was the actual Akatsuki Hideout or just a base, Sasuke was unsure.

Suigetsu was getting exhausted, having run for his life for the past few hours. Those hours felt like days, and his legs literally felt like jelly. He collapsed on the soft grass and held up his hand high. "I give, I give. I promise I won't look at your-AUGH!"

Kagura had landed on him and grasped him in a painful tackle, holding him in a headlock. **"YOU BETTER PROMISE, BECAUSE IF I EVER FIND YOU BEING A LITTLE BITCH AGAIN, YOU'LL REGRET IT!"**

"Calm down, sister." Tanaku said as he approached the two. She looked up at him and reluctantly let of Suigetsu, who's face was a faint purple. The mist nin breathed in a much cheerished gust of air, falling back into the grass with a huff.

"Whatever." Kagura pouted, crossing her arms. "He started it anyway." Sasuke stopped next to Tanaku, with Chiyo following behind. At the rate they were going, they would reach the River Country very soon. Eventually, with their numbers, they could overwhelm the Akatsuki members and retrieve Gaara. However, this is only if there aren't any other ones. In the worst case scenario, he might even run into...

"You two are the strangest pair of brother and sister I have ever seen." Chiyo chuckled. "The older brother is calm and conformed, and his rambunctious little sister with a bad temper stubbornly obeys his every request." The two scoffed at her description of them, Tanaku frowning and Kagura explaining several jumbled things at once.

Suigetsu looked up from the grass at them all. Chiyo was cackling again. Kagura and Tanaku were defending themselves. Sasuke was staring into space. They were all such a strange group...Wait, what? Suigetsu took a doubletake of Sasuke.

The normally stoic and expressionless Uchiha was dumbstruck, staring out past the mist nin with eyes of surprise. Suigetsu turned to see what he was looking at, and his mouth fell agap.

"And whenever he does his-" Kagura stopped talking when she noticed Sasuke and Suigetsu. Tanaku and Chiyo noticed them too, and the three of them all looked in the direction they were looking. Standing in the distance, the orange sun illuminating his silhoutte, was a man in a black cloak. Dotted on the cloak, were red clouds.

* * *

_:O Next chapter coming later today!_


	15. Family Problems

_Me: *announcer voice* "Who have our heroes encountered? Let's find out, in this new episode of Suigetsumon!"_

_Suigetsu: I have a tv show named after me? o.o_

_Me: Yep :D_

_Suigetsu: Yay! *dances*_

_Sasuke: *facepalm*_

_Me: Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Standing in the distance, the orange sun illuminating his silhoutte, was a man in a black cloak. Dotted on the cloak, were red clouds. His face was stern, wearing a slight frown. Strange indentions in the shape of thin lines slide down the sides of the bridge of his nose, to the bottom of his upper cheek bones. They emphasized the greyish bags under his eyes, which were a stark red. Unmistakably, the round circles contained the sharingan.

"...Sasuke?" Suigetsu broke the silence caused by the man's presence. "Who...who is that?" The raven-haired teen didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the figure. Instead, Chiyo replied with a question of her own.

"So...this is you're big brother, isn't it Sasuke?" Suigetsu's head darted over at Sasuke, who already had his sharingan activated. This was Itachi Uchiha? This was the one who the other teen had been searching for? The one he wanted to kill? Suigetsu's stomach began to churn. How did they find him so quickly? The teen's entire body was trembling.

Finally, the Akatsuki member spoke, his voice soothing and reserved. "I see. We meet again, Sasuke." An ominious air of dread and suspense was covering the area. Sasuke's bangs fell over his scarlet eyes, which were focused on only one object alone.

"...Those eyes." Sasuke began, his voice barely above a whisper, but still completely audible. Itachi's eyebrows slightly furrowed. "...They haven't changed at all, have they?" Suigetsu was shivering uncontrollably. Sasuke's mood was dark and filled with a want for vengence. "...They still have that indifference and evil in them."

Itachi's expression didn't change. "Some day, you're eyes shall resemble mind in their indifference." These words set of a flare in Sasuke's nerve, and he drew his katana. The blade was filled to the brim with an electric current, a blue haze of light surrounding the group. Grass started to crackle and burn around them.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke's tone hadn't changed. "I won't make the same mistake as before." In what seemed like a flash, the Uchiha brothers were facing eachother, weapons locked. Itachi held Sasuke's thundering blade with a few of his fingers, completely unharmed. Suigetsu watched in shock as the two began dueling, with Sasuke's sword clinging off of Itachi's bare fingertips. They moved so fast, that they appeared as a blur. The three sand nin behind Suigetsu shielded their eyes from the bright sparks from the conflict, while the booming sound of chidori echoed off the surrounding trees.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said calmly, deflecting more of Sasuke's strike with a brush of his fingers. Each time his skin was about to touch the blade, he released a small burst of chakra to deflect it, leaving him unharmed. "How long do you intend to keep trying to strike me?"

Sasuke had a face of complete determination. "You misread my intentions, Itachi." Suddenly, A clone appeared behind the older Uchiha, slicing downward vertically with its electrically charged sword. When it hit the ground, a blade of pure electric charka shot out, frying all the grass in its path, and heading straight for Itachi.

With his eyebrows once again furrowed, Itachi was struck by the blade, only to burst into several black crows. Sasuke looked around cautiously, watching the birds as they circled him. With a mass of cries, they all darted down towards him, and formed into shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted, jumping into a run towards the Uchiha. Sasuke deflected all the shuriken away with a flick of his blade, but in that instant, he wasn't prepared when Itachi's fist burst up from the ground beneath him and struck him in an uppercut.

"Nngh!" Sasuke grunted and attempted to tackle the now exposed Itachi to the ground, the two of them rolling in the grass. The teen channeled more electricity into his sword, and in response Itachi released another burst of chakra, sending him back. The older Uchiha skidded on his feet across the scorched vegetation, making rapid hand seals. Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" After taking in a deep breath, Itachi exhaled a gigantic fireball, which was perhaps the biggest Suigetsu had ever seen. As it moved, streams of fire set the grass alight, causing huge bursts of flames to prop up and flare into the sky alongside the sphere. The scene made it look like the Akatsuki member had unleashed the wrath of Hell upon them, with the rising sun behind it all.

The sand nin sprinted out of the way, while Suigetsu swiftly followed. The intense heat made the air around Suigetsu get incredibly hot, dehydrating him fast. His feet back to slow down, and he felt himself weaken. The fireball was rapidly approaching him, and he was getting too slow to escape it. Sasuke noticed this from the rock he had taken cover from, and decided to take action.

"Suigetsu!" powering his chidori and moving at lightning fast speed, he rode on the tail of the electricity to snatch up Suigetsu out of the path of the fire just in time.

The pale-haired teen felt himself be propped over Sasuke's shoulder like he had in Konoha. His eyes were half open to avoid being blinded as the fireball exploded, colliding with the forest trees they had arrived from. Darting his eyes around in search of Chiyo and the others, Suigetsu caught sight of Itachi. The two locked eyes for a split second, a chill running up his spine. As he looked away, he could've sworn he noticed Itachi raise a hand or finger in their direction. However, nothing happened.

Sasuke landed several yards away from the blast and set down Suigetsu, who landed on the ground with a thump. The Uchiha turned to face his older brother, whose cloak and hair were blowing around in the wind from the aftermath of the explosion. Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke, his eyes watery from the irritation they had recieved due to the heat.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said sternly. "this is my battle. Stay out of it." The cold hate in his voice made Suigetsu tremble. How did this Akatsuki guy possible inspire such hatred out of Sasuke?

With a leap, Sasuke charged at Itachi, covered in electricity. Itachi held up his hand and caught Sasuke's blade, a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, to Suigetsu's surprise, fire spread from Itachi's fingers and engulfed Sasuke. With a sweap of his hand, Itachi knocked the sword away and hit his little brother across the face, sending him flying to the ground.

"SASUKE!" The teen couldn't help it. He had to help. Sprinting forward and jumping off one of the surrounding boulders, Suigetsu lept into the air and made a few hand seals.

"Suiton: Daihodan!" With a gulp of suddenly moist air, Suigetsu launched several large balls of water from his mouth. Itachi hopped out of their path, while some of the others hit Sasuke and put out the flame.

Finally landing, Suigetsu ran over to Sasuke, who was curled up in a ball. Tears were forming in the mist nin's eyes. 'Sasuke is going to be ok.' he repeated over and over in his head. It had to be true. If it isn't...but it is! He is ok! He has to be!

"Sasuke!" He fell to his knees at the Uchiha's side and put two fingers to Sasuke's neck. To his relief, he could hear a pulse. Suigetsu grinned in sudden joy at his safety, and rolled him over to look at his face for any burn marks.

What he saw caused him to scream at the top of his lungs.


	16. Renewed Will

_Wow, I'm such a procrastinator. I neglected my fanfiction account for quite a while, even after promising new chapters. Shame on me ._."_

_Suigetsu: Yeah, shame on you! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to write this again! D:_

_Sasuke: Hn._

_Me: Don't worry you two, I'll start writing chapters in this fanfic again. This time I'll write more often, I promise! Hopefully a little foreshadowing will make it better? :3_

_Suigetsu: What do you mean?_

_Me: You'll find out ;)_

_Disclaimer: Meh. Naruto is not mine. Why do I keep doing this?_

* * *

Turning Sasuke over in his arms, Suigetsu expected to see the beautiful face of his raven-haired lover. Instead, he saw something that completely shocked him. Instead of the Uchiha's face, it was Itachi's. The blank face of Sasuke's hated enemy was staring into Suigetsu's astonished eyes. Words emerged from Itachi's face in Sasuke's voice.

"I told you it was my battle, usuratonkachi." The mist nin's piercing scream echoed off the trees and he flung himself from the teen's body which morphed into Itachi. The black robes of the older man fluttered in the wind as me stood up and faced the younger boy. "When will you ever learn?" His voice was still Sasuke's. "You are just a stepping stone for me to reach my goal of killing my older brother."

"What the hell is this?" Suigetsu shouted. He ran at Itachi with his fist raised and threw a punch. However, to his surprise, it went right through the man's body as if he was made of some kind of gas. The Akatsuki member's form began to spread out like a gaseous substance, then reformed into Sasuke again, only it included the teen's flawless face.

"This is my reality, Suigetsu." Sasuke muttered emotionlessly. He drew his sword and slashed Suigetsu across the chest, causing blood and water to fly everywhere. When he was slashed and fell backwards, the environment suddenly changed, and he was falling down an endless black abyss. Screeches and cries of horror and death were blarring in his ears. Everywhere he looked, he suddenly saw the faces of all the men and women he had killed. Shinobi and civilians, with their faces torn with terror.

As he tried to focus on these images, he noticed that they were actually there with him. All of them were falling around him, screaming in agony. They moved closer to him as they fell, and started to grab onto his arms and legs.

"No," the teen muttered in shock. "Stop it!" His eyes were quivering in confusion. Was this really a genjutsu? He had never experienced one before, unless you count his trips on mushrooms and acid. Those experiences were blurred and went by really fast and in flashes. But this illusion; this seemed too real. He could actually notice the small hairs on the mens' arms. He could see the tears flow down the womens' eyes.

Suddenly, as he noticed those tears, the eyes of the women started to melt. They became extremely bloated, and then started to sizzle and leak out of their sockets. The eye liquid burned they cheeks, and the sound of burning skin was loud. Soon, everyone's eyes were melting. While Suigetsu tried his best to cope with his, he realized that they were all chanting the same thing.

"You monster! You killed us in cold blood! How can you expect to find love when you cannot show it?" They were all jumbling together their curses and shouts, making it seem like he was stuck in a broken music box where all the notes were off-tune. He wanted this to stop. It had to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. This was too much for him.

"STOP!" He screamed. "STOP IT!" He tried to fight their grip on his limbs, but he couldn't. He lacked any kind of energy, and couldn't move his muscles, as if he was paralyzed. Compared to the near-death experience he had earlier, this was not only realistic, but terrifying.

"Join us! Join us! Join us!" They all began to bark at him in rage. Their expressions changed from sadness to pure anger, and they started to pull at his limbs. Pain erupted in his joints as tendons started to rip. Pain shook his entire body, which escalated in his eyes. He felt something wet descend down his cheeks, and his skin was burning rapidly. As his vision started to blur and moisten, he realized his own eyes were melting.

"STOP IT DAMNIT!" he screeched, but his throat dried up. His tongue twisted and broke like glass. His arms and legs were yanked off, splattering blood everywhere. His heart curled up and started to beat faster and faster. He felt like exploding, but he couldn't. His veins started to clog, and his blood turned stark black. Tendrils erupted from the men and women around him, and started to impale him in multiple areas.

"What do I do?" he thought to himself. "How do I get out? How am I supposed to save Sasuke?" His vision started to disappear. Could he die from a traumatizing genjutsu? He'd never heard of it before. But then again, that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. This must be the end for him. He lost Sasuke. He never became one of the Seven Swordsmen. He failed. He was a failure.

"What makes you say that, Suigetsu?" a cheerful voice burst from the darkness. The pain disappeared. His limbs were returned. His throat moistened. His tongue reformed. His heart uncurled. His veins cleared. His eyes solidified in their sockets. The next thing he saw was a bright light and a flash of silver hair. Standing in front of him was his brother: Mangetsu.

The older mist nin smiled with his perfect shark teeth and laughed. "For my little brother, you sure do give up easily. Are you sure we're related?" Mangetsu ruffled Suigetsu's hair, causing the younger brother to blush slightly. What just happened? Was this another one of Itachi's dirty tricks? Mangetsu looked at him in the eye and kept his smile on.

is pure amethyst eyes of his sparkled happily. No. This couldn't be Itachi's genjutsu. That technique of his was based on overwhelming emotion and feeling. This Mangetsu was not only real, but didn't stun Suigetsu's trait of thought with his appearance. Unlike the near-death experience, he could move and think clearly.

"Is this really you?" the teen asked cautiously. Mangetsu stopped ruffling his hair and pat him on the shoulder. The elder's eyebrows saddened, but his smile remained.

"I'm not sure I can answer that question right, Suigetsu." He replied with disappointment in his voice. "Am I Mangetsu Hozuki, the Second Coming of the Demon? Yes. Am I that same Mangetsu that you knew when I was alive. Not exactly." Suigetsu was incredibly confused. Was he revealing that he was apart of the genjutsu? Was he about to stab his brother and cause him even more trauma.

"Who are you then?" Suigetsu inquired. He grabbed Mangetsu's extended arm by the wrist and felt the man's cool moist skin.

"When I died Suigetsu, you had me in your heart." A single tear drop formed in Mangetsu's eye. "When I died, a little bit of me stayed in your heart." That teardrop slid down his cheekbone and gather near his shiny pale lips. "Itachi's genjutsu caused you so much pain…I couldn't stand and let my little brother lose." His grip on Suigetsu's shoulder tightened, and his eyebrows changed and allowed his facial expression to evolve into one of happiness. "After all, if you want to become one of the Seven Swordsmen, you need to have proficiency in all forms of jutsu."

Suigetsu couldn't believe it. Part of his brother was still inside him. Part of his prodigal brother helped him escape Itachi's genjutsu. His brother was still with him all this time. Fuck that old woman from Suna. '"When stuck between death and life, your brain creates vivid illusions to compensate what it thinks is most important."' Yeah fucking right. She's too nihilistic for an old woman. How dare she lie and accuse his older brother of being an illusion created by his brain.

"Mangetsu…" the teen whispered. Tears of his own began to form. "A little bit…a little bit of you stayed in my heart?" He nodded, grinning widely. Suigetsu suddenly grasped him a tight embrace. They hugged warmly for a moment, both shedding tears. Suigetsu felt his brother's skin against his own. If that old hag was right and this was an illusion, it was a damn good one. Maybe he should learn genjutsu and cast it on himself so he could meet Mangetsu more often.

"Isn't this a cheerful reunion?" A cold shiver flew down Suigetsu's spine. Mangetsu looked behind him, and his brother did the same. Standing there was Itachi, who had a face of apathy. Darkness was slowly seeping from around his feet, eating away at the light. "Your brother brought you the will to break my genjutsu. However, you are still unconscious from its effects."

"I'll kill you…" Suigetsu mumbled in anger, grinding his teeth. Itachi had no visible reaction to the teen's hostility.

"You said, you wanted to save Sasuke, correct?" Another chill went up his spine, but this time, it was like a jolt of realization. "If that is so, what do you think it means if I was in the middle of fighting him, yet you are still stuck in my genjutsu?" Suigetsu clenched his fists. The Uchiha was right. He had to leave Mangetsu to get to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Suigetsu." Mangetsu said, as if reading his mind. His older brother broke the hug and smiled. "See ya next time, Suigetsu." The teen nodded, and faced Itachi as his older brother began to fade into a cloud of mist. Already, everything behind the cold-hearted Akatsuki member was covered in darkness.

They stared at eachother for a few seconds in silence. Suigetsu wanted to attack, but didn't know how unless he knew the best way to deal with the genjutsu. As he analyzed it in his mind, Itachi unexpectedly spoke again.

"I find it interesting. The two of you." His voice had the slightest change from apathy to that soothing calmness when he fight talked to Sasuke. "Your brother, even after death, has looked out for you. During his life, he presented himself to you as a wall for you to overcome and surpass." The Uchiha paused for a second, as if contemplating something. "…You're brother truly loved you."

Rage shot up Suigetsu's veins. "What do _you_ know about brotherly love?" He let out a snarl and ran at Itachi. "What do you know about having a relationship with a brother, when you betrayed your's and left him to die after killing his parents?" Suigetsu raised his fist and expanded his cells to enlarge his now muscular arm. He rammed the fist straight into Itachi's face and made a large impact. Water spluttered in all directions as the force of the blow deflated his arm.

"Watch Sasuke for me, will you?" Itachi's voice echoed throughout the space around him. The man's body scattered into a bunch of black crows, which flew off in all directions. "When I meet him again, I won't need to hold back as much." The universe they were in began to disappear. Suigetsu felt himself somewhat enlarge, and his vision started to blur. The genjutsu faded away, and before Suigetsu could think about what Itachi had said, he was opening his eyes to meet those of a certain raven-haired male's.

"Suigetsu, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. His voice made the purpled-eyed boy jump a bit. Reality felt so much different than that world inside him. Suigetsu looked around frantically, searching for Itachi. His eyes gazed over Chiyo, Tanaku, and Kagura before they set on a limp corpse a few feet away.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu whispered. "You…you did it?" The Uchiha looked over at the body. The teen felt goosebumps on his arms.

"No. It was a body double. It wasn't the real Itachi." What? Confusion flooded Suigetsu, who jumped to his feet and rushed towards the corpse. When he reached it, he looked down to see a man in Akatsuki robes that was most definitely not Itachi.

"But…How?" Suigetsu's fist clenched. His fingernails dug into his palm, and he felt his skin about to give in to allow blood to flow. "How was it a body double? How was it not the real him?"

He heard Sasuke walk up behind him. The Uchiha was glaring coldly at the dead body. "When I saved you from the fireball, you fell unconscious. I set you down with Chiyo and the others while I fought Itachi. It was a long battle, but I was able to kill him with a blow to the neck. However, when I got a good look, it wasn't the real him." Suigetsu looked up at the sky. It was sunrise when they first encountered him, but now it was midday. He had been unconscious for that long?

"…I'm sorry Sasuke." Then mist nin mumbled, lowering his head. Akatsuki had duped them. Most likely this was supposed to be a diversion so they could do their little experiments and what not with Gaara, or even move bases considering they knew the group was on their trail. Suigetsu felt so stupid.

Sasuke noticed his disappointment and actually felt a little bit sorry for him. It didn't make any sense to him though. Why would he feel sorry for him, when it was his older brother who he wanted to kill that had tricked him as well?

"It's ok Suigetsu." The Uchiha stated, looking up at the clouds. "They diverted us for a little while, but you and I are still going to find the Akatsuki base, save Gaara, and fight Itachi." Suigetsu looked over at his partner, who himself looked slightly disappointed and frustrated. His expression was a mix of humiliation and resentment. He was looking up at the clouds longingly, most likely imagining the situations he had just stated.

"Well if you intend to do that, we should get moving then." Chiyo said aloud. The couple looked over at the woman, who had a stern look on her face. Suigetsu had almost forgotten that they were with her and the other two sand nin. He almost forgot they were fighting against time to retrieve their Kazekage.

"I agree." Sasuke stated, reverting back to his monotonous and reserved self. "Let's get going." He led the way, rushing toward the trees in the direction of the perceived hideout. Suigetsu followed, and so did the others. Akatsuki was supposed to not be that far off. Also, considering that Itachi used a body double, he must've needed to be nearby to use it, right?

Suigetsu gulped. Now that he thought about it, Akatsuki was really powerful. They had Deidara, who defeated and kidnapped a Kage. They had Sasori, who had negated both his and Sasuke's attacks without effort. They had Kisame, with his Samehada and superior water ninjutsu. And then, they had Itachi, with his powerful genjutsu and fire techniques. The fights to come were surely going to be difficult.

* * *

_Suigetsu: I don't get it. Where was the foreshadowing?_

_Me: Shhh! Don't spoil stuff for people who haven't watched Shippuden or read the manga at all ._

_Sasuke: Why would anyone read this who doesn't know Naruto when this is a Naruto fanfiction?_

_Me: I don't know...umm...DO NOT QUESTION ME! *smites*_

_Sasuke: x_X_

_Me: :p Next chapter coming up! My favorite fight to write is so close!_


	17. Tension

"Don't start with this again, Deidara." Sasori's gruff voice boomed at his partner. They were almost to the base, with the Jinchuuriki wrapped up in Deidara's clay bird.

"I'm telling you Sasori no Danna, Art is fleeting, un!" The blonde raised his arms up to the air, and caught a handful of air. "Art is that moment of pure and utter beauty that brings exhilaration, emotion, and awe all together in one gigantic burst of ecstatic splendor, un." He let go of the air and out of his palms came a swam of little butterflies. Their clay bodies sparkled in the sunset, and they flew around in harmony.

"You're art is nothing." Sasori grunted. The ripped cloth on his mouth blew in the wind. "Art isn't something that happens and goes away. True art is eternal. True beauty is something that will last throughout time as a testament of one's craftsmanship and skill." He glared at Deidara's butterflies as they started to explode into small colorful fireworks.

"So? Wouldn't the memory of a fleetingly beautiful moment last forever, un?" Deidara looked over at Sasori and chuckled. "Like how that Kankuro guy tried to out-do you with your own puppets." The bulky man's glare switched from the fireworks to his partner.

"If you think a moment of enjoyment is the equivalent of true art, then you are no artist." The air around them tensed a bit. They continued onward for a few minutes in silence. The duo's arguments on art always seemed to divide them further apart, rather than allow them to work together. Capturing the Jinchuuriki was one of their greatest feats in their short partnership. However, it didn't really make things more tolerable.

Soon enough, they reached a ledge overlooking a small river. This river encircled a round cave with a torii gate blocked by a giant boulder. They had finally reached the base. "Let's go." Sasori broke their silence and hopped from the ledge onto the surface of the water. Deidara did the same, and the two walked over the water towards the torii. After forming a hand seal, the boulder lifted upward, and the two went into the cavern inside.

A holographic projection inside the cavern turned to look at them. It was slightly see through and fuzzed constantly. It had ringed gray eyes and spiked hair. It spoke in a deep and serious voice.

"You're late. Start preparing."

...

Suigetsu lost his footing on a tree branch as he landed with too much weight. It began to snap, and he grabbed for another branch. However, that one also snapped, and he fell backwards towards the ground below.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He tried to catch something to stop his fall, but everything was out of reach. The others were already ahead of him. He looked down at the ground below, which was a bed of rocks. This was going to hurt.

Splash!

When he hit the rocks, he burst into water and landed in small puddles around them. The water lifted and gathered in one place next to the rocks. The liquid started to take form, and finally became Suigetsu.

He rubbed his lower back in pain and groaned. "Ahhh…If I wasn't a Hozuki I would be such a failure at life. What a pain." He thought back to his childhood with Mangetsu. They were members of the same clan as the Second Mizukage. However, he couldn't remember knowing any other family except Mangetsu. Nobody from the clan bothered to save them from their eventual fate. The rise of the Third Mizukage and his hatred for bloodline clans eventually caused him to eliminate the Hozuki. Because of this, Suigetsu and Mangetsu had to hide their abilities.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke's flawless face peeked from behind a tree branch and peered down at the mist teen. "Stop lagging behind. We're almost to the Akatsuki base." Suigetsu began to ponder on their own relationship. Ever since they woke up in bed together, Sasuke hadn't shown any kind of real affection of sexual desire. Instead it was 'Itachi this' or 'Itachi that' or 'Hurry up Suigetsu' or 'You're getting in my way'. They never even mentioned their little intimate moment that rainy night even once. He was a teenager. Already he was missing the closeness they had before. Mostly the physical closeness.

Suigetsu smiled and jumped up to the Uchiha. He stared into the ebony eyes with his own amethyst ones, grinning. There was some silence, followed by Sasuke's raising an eyebrow.

"…"

"…"

"…Suigetsu?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're a sexy motherfucker." Wink wink.

Wack. "Oww!" He could feel how big the bump was from Sasuke's blow to his head as said attacker darted onward to the others with a few mutterings of 'usuratonkachi' and 'baka'. Apparently they were still too busy for the teen to start being flirtatious again.

Damnit all. Suigetsu followed his lover for what seemed like hours. It was already the middle of the night. How did they expect to reach the base before morning? Unless that was the plan. In fact, Suigetsu had no idea what the plan was. Chiyo had sent a little windup bird with intel on their progress, and they had continued in pursuit without much of any dialogue.

What were they going to do once they saved Gaara? Was Chiyo really going to keep the promises she made? The old woman may seem nice and a bit senile, but she was also crafty. They had killed Suna's government officials. He himself was surprised the Elder of the village had decided to let them tag along on a mission to save their highest official without penalty. Also, apparently she had gotten permission from Gaara who had cleared their names to her. But Gaara had been fighting Deidara at that time.

He finally caught up to the group, which were being led by Chiyo herself. Suigetsu eyed her suspiciously. His eyes then scanned over the other two sand nin. They were also not that trustworthy. Kagura had tried to kill him ever since they met, which would be understandable if they secretly were going to betray him and Sasuke. Also, Tanaku was too quiet and only really talked to Chiyo, rarely to Sasuke, and the only words he said to Suigetsu were his introduction.

Taking a few more steps along the branches, Suigetsu reached Sasuke. He tugged on the Uchiha's cloak, which made the teen's face frown. "What do you want Suigetsu? And don't say 'you'." The white haired teen blushed a bit, but replied while leading him a bit away from the others.

"I've been thinking Sasuke. Did Chiyo or Tanaku ever tell you why they let us off the hook for invading the Kazekage Mansion?" Sasuke's eyes darted at him. He could tell the mask of stoicism had faded a bit, as Sasuke was thinking about what Suigetsu just said.

"…I don't know. However, that doesn't matter right now. If they do plan on betraying us, it won't work. We're going to engage Akatsuki members, and they'll wear themselves out more by fighting for their Kage rather than us. Plus, if we encounter Itachi, we'll separate ourselves from them. If anything, we'll be the ones doing the betraying."

Suigetsu bit his bottom lip nervously. The confrontation ahead was also another thing that was bothering him. While he could consider himself an able fighter since birth, the others in the group were much more prepared. Sasuke had Chidori and his katana. Kagura had swords and other weapons. Tanaku had puppets. He didn't know what Chiyo had, but being an experienced medical ninja would be more important than him being able to turn into water. If there wasn't any water nearby, he would be pretty useless.

He considered that maybe he would ask to borrow one of Kagura's swords before they started the attack. He would have better luck asking to marry her.

"We've arrived." Chiyo said suddenly. They all stopped at a grass ledge, overlooking a thin stream. The stream surrounded a large mahogany colored cavern. In front of the cavern was a torii gate, blocked by a giant boulder. It was still nighttime. They arrived earlier than expected.

"So this is the place?" Tanaku asked. Chiyo nodded.

"Gaara is just behind that boulder." Suigetsu gulped. Looks like he didn't have that much time to plan how to fight anymore.

* * *

This was more of a filler chapter really. Looks like Suigetsu's been missing some of Sasuke's lovin' ;)

Suigetsu: Maybe I am.

Sasuke: ...

Suigetsu: :p

Sasuke: Don't start _

Suigetsu: D:

Me: How sad xD Anyway, next chappy on the way!


	18. Confrontation

The group jumped down to the river below. Suigetsu plunged in, feeling relieved to have nice cold water surround him. The fluid brushing against his sweaty skin was extremely refreshing, and he swam around it in gleefully. He looked around, expecting to see the others swimming their way towards the boulder, but didn't see anybody. To his surprise, everyone was standing above the water, having focused their chakra on their feet.

The teen surfaced and took a gulf of air. "You guys could've told me that you weren't going to swim-" Kagura turned to him with a deathly glare, which immediately silenced him.

"Be quite you asswipe. The enemy is right behind this rock." She whispered threateningly. Chiyo was observing the rock carefully, brushing her fingers against it. Strange waves seemed to brush up from where her fingers touched. She looked up at the boulder and saw a paper seal that said 'forbidden'.

"I see." She whispered. It's a five-seal barrier, huh?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"Five-seal barrier?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. You see, a five-seal barrier is created by forming five seals with the word 'forbidden' on them, and placing them in an area. One of the seals in here in front of us, while four others must be scattered nearby." She pointed up at the seal accordingly. Her eyes moved to Kagura, who nodded and started forming hand seals.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke, Kagura had created three other clones of herself. They all started running in different directions, speaking while running. "If we find a barrier, we'll send up a signal."

"Very good. On my signal, we must all remove the seals simultaneously. If we do not, the barrier will remain in place. Suigetsu watched the woman and her three clones disappear in the distance. Using Kage Bushin required a large amount of chakra. Just how much chakra did she have?

"Chiyo-baasama," Tanaku spoke as he approached the boulder. "If you would allow me, I could destroy the boulder with my glass techniques, causing enough confusing for the rest of you to ambush the Akatsuki members and seize Gaara." The black-haired teen reached for a scroll in his robes.

Suigetsu raised his hand in objection. "I have a better idea!" he exclaimed loudly. The three of them all looked at him. Sasuke had an expression of annoyance in his face, while the other two didn't show it as much. The teen was confused, and looked around. "What? Is there an enemy nearby?"

"The only enemy would be you for shouting so much when we're supposed to execute a surprise attack, usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered. Suigetsu blushed and scratched his head, mouthing an apology.

"Well, if you do have an idea, please say it quietly." Chiyo said sternly. Suigetsu nodded, and began to speak.

"I could break through the boulder myself, and hydrate myself so that I move with the river waves from the impact. When the waves crash inside the cavern, I could trap the Akatsuki members and pull in Gaara like a tide without them knowing what or who hit them. " The other three took in his plan in their minds, playing it over, and eventually nodded.

"I never expected you to be the strategic type, Suigetsu." Sasuke spoke. Suigetsu blushed and looked away, muttered 'thanks' feebly. Apparently his newborn lusts were making him a little fanboy again. Fuck life.

Suddenly, a flare shot up in the distance. Then another. Then another one. They all waited, watching for the final flare. Tanaku jumped onto the boulder and positioned on the seal. "Let's see if your strategy ends up working."

The final flare shot up. Chiyo pulled out a flare gun and fired it into the sky. A burst of orange illuminated their faces as Tanaku yanked off the seal. Suigetsu started running towards the boulder, his fist raised.

"Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu!" Suigetsu's muscles on his raised arm expanded dramatically, and in seconds his arm was bigger than his whole body. The presence of water beneath him allowed him to expand himself more efficiently than when him and Sasuke had fought Sasori in the desert.

His fist rammed into the giant rock, which cracked and collapsed on itself. The smaller debris falling into the river caused massive waves, which Suigetsu merged into. Sasuke and Tanaku jumped from their positions into the cavern along the sides. Chiyo followed Sasuke, and noticed that there were only two Akatsuki members in the cave.

_"Only two?"_ she thought to herself. _"And Gaara…is that?"_ she noticed that they were sitting on a corpse. The corpse was, to her shock, the Kazekage himself. _"We're too late."_

Suigetsu's water wave rose up and rapidly approached Deidara and Sasori, who were comfortably sitting on Gaara's cold body. Deidara, whose eyebrow rose at the wave, hopped on a clay bird, which then picked up Gaara in its mouth. He dug his hands into his clay pouches and molded a few birds.

"This must be that water boy, un!" Deidara shouted to Sasori. He raised his hands and threw four clay birds. The objects collided with the water wave and detonated, divering it into two waves that moved toward Sasuke and the others.

Suigetsu materialized out of the waves as the smoke cleared. The blast from the clay bombs had made him lose control of the wave, which the other three barely dodged. The water receded into thin puddles as the force Suigetsu had used subsided.

Chiyo stood with Sasuke and Suigetsu, while Sunamaru was on the other side of them. She had eye contact with Sasori, who seemed to be glaring at her. "Sasori…" she whispered to herself.

"So, this is it, huh?" Deidara chuckled loudly. "Three kids and an old geezer? This won't be much fun, un." Deidara began molding clay in his hands. "Against me and Sasori no Danna, you'll be no match for our art, un!" Sasori looked over at his partner, and gave a snort of dissatisfaction.

"Did you say our art? What makes you think my art could be compared to yours so equally?" The bulky man started to laugh eerily, his abysmal voice echoing off the cave walls. "Don't get cocky, Deidara."

"This might make you mad but, an artist's passion starts to dull if they don't seek further stimulation, Sasori no Danna." Deidara began. "With my art alongside you as backup, they'll be dead meat, un."

"What are you talking about?" Sasori sounded clearly annoyed. "You call those pointless explosions art, and think that they could possibly take a lead role alongside my own? I won't say it again. Don't get cocky, Deidara." The two looked at eachother, and suddenly began arguing.

"It seems you don't understand what true art is."

"I could say the same of you, Danna."

"Art is eternal beauty."

"No, art is fleeting."

"Do you _want_ to make me angry?"

Suddenly, Tanaku pulled a foldable giant shuriken from his robe. He unfolded it, and hurled it at the two. Suigetsu bit his lip in anticipation as it came closer and closer to them. It was the perfect chance to take them out and then retrieve Gaara.

_Clank._

The shuriken was deflected by Sasori's tail and jammed into a nearby wall. "That's why I told you it would probably make you mad, un." Suigetsu had complete surprise on his face. Sasori had deflected the shuriken without even looking at it.

"So his puppet skills are as I thought." Tanaku muttered to himself, grinding his teeth.

"You know what happens when I get angry, don't you?" Sasori's tail was positioned threateningly at Deidara. "What do you think, Deidara?" The air was extremely tense around the two.

The blonde smirked to himself and pulled his palms out of his pouches. In them were several dragonflies. "Art to me is an explosion!" He threw the dragonflies at Tanaku, who dodged them. Deidara's clay bird started to swallow Gaara's body, and fly away. "It's a far cry from your stupid little puppet shows, un!"

Sasori's tail extended towards Deidara, but the bird was too fast, and was flying out of the cavern. Tanaku recovered from the impact of the dragonflies next to him and started to pursue. "Sasuke! Help me retrieve Gaara!" He shouted.

Suigetsu made an unconscious whine of disapproval and grabbed onto Sasuke, which provoked the teen to shake him off without a second thought and follow Tanaku. Did he really want to avoid intimacy so much that he would abandon him in the midst of battle like this?

"Don't be disappointed, Suigetsu." Sasuke called. "If I find Itachi on Deidara's trail, you know the signal." The Uchiha darted out of the cave with Tanaku, chasing after Deidara and Gaara. Soon enough their footsteps were too far away to hear.

The mist nin was silent. Sasuke had actually parted with him to find Itachi. While it was to be expect, he wished they could've fought together. What if Sasuke couldn't send the signal in time? What if Itachi captured him? He would never see his lover again, and it would all be because he was too clingy.

"Fucking Deidara, always acting on impulses…" The sound of Sasori's voice jolted the teen back to reality. He was still with Chiyo, and a powerful Akatsuki member was still with him also.

He looked over at the woman, who was still having a staring contect with the Akatsuki member. Suigetsu started to tense. This Sasori was strong enough to take on both him and Sasuke without any real effort. If all he had was an old lady as his teammate…he wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"I'd heard you'd retired long ago." Sasori spoke, his head slightly tilted.

"I suddenly wanted to see my grandson's face again." Grandson? This was her grandson? Now things were worse. The mist nin was suddenly in the middle of a family feud. Suigetsu clenched his fists. Damnit. Why couldn't he have been paired with Sasuke instead?

"Suigetsu," Chiyo suddenly spoke in a calm tone. "don't worry. I'm here with you. Don't think you have to face him by yourself." She started to walk towards Sasori. The white-haired teen sighed. If anything, he wished that instead the old lady decided to dismiss him and fight Sasori alone. But what did she mean by don't worry? What could a medical ninja do against a machine-like high class missing nin?

The clanking of metal brought Suigetsu to reality again as he saw that she had pulled out multiple kunai and was somehow levitating them above the air. After observing them a bit, he realized that they were connected to her fingers by thin chakra threads.

"Sōshūjin!" She released the threads and the kunai rocketed towards Sasori. However, his tail curved and knocked them away without any sign of effort.

"What a stupid-" Suigetsu stopped talking when the kunai twirled in the air and shot back at Sasori, slicing up his Akatsuki cloak and falling to the ground. They vibrated slightly on the dirt before falling limp, and Sasori stood unfazed.

Shit. That actually wasn't a stupid technique.

"If you're going to defy me, I guess I have no choice." Sasori grumbled. His tail raised upward and, to the teen's surprise, sliced up the rest of his cloak to reveal a strange mechanical body. One of his arms had a strange metal cylinder, he was actually laying on his stomach, his joints were visibly connected like separate pieces, and he had a giant red mask on his back from which the scorpion tail came from.

"Why don't you join my collection, along with that little kid, Chiyo-baa?" His following cackle sent immense chills up Suigetsu's spine.

* * *

My favorite fight is about to begin! :D

Suigetsu: Why do I get stuck with the grandma?

Sasuke: Miss me, don't you?

Me: Why do you only stop being an asshole in my Author Notes, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Because I can.

Suigetsu: D;

Next chapter will be so fun to write!


End file.
